When Harry Loved Cho
by Sheen Rox
Summary: Harry&Cho Romance fic! Harry has always really liked Cho but how can he ever tell her. I just like Harry&Cho romance and there arn't that many so please R&R FINISHED!
1. Harry Makes A Plan

Hi! This is my first ever Harry Potter fic so it's probably gonna turn out really crap. Please read and review anyway and tell me what you think. Go on, you know you want to..pleeeeeeeese.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Harry woke up in his 6th year dormitory at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He yawned and stretched. It was Saturday, Harry's favourite day of the week. He got dressed and went down to breakfast in the Great hall.  
  
Hermione and Ron weren't there. They were probably still asleep. Harry felt like eating alone this morning anyway. The Great hall was fairly quiet, it was only 7:30 so most students were probably having a lie-in.  
  
As he entered the Great hall Harry instinctively looked towards the Ravenclaw table to see if she was there, but there was only a few 1st years talking loudly about which Quidditch team was the best, and some students gathered in a huddle talking quietly, Harry didn't quite catch what they were saying as he sat down and took a piece of toast. He didn't really care either.  
  
He took along time over his toast and pumpkin juice that morning hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain 7th year Ravenclaw female.  
  
Just when Harry was about to give up and go to the common room to find Ron and Hermione the doors opened again and the person Harry had been looking out for all morning walked in. Surrounded by her usual huddle of girls was Cho Chang.  
  
Harry watched her walk casually to the Ravenclaw table and sit down. She looked beautiful. Her long black hair hanging loose around her shoulders. It shimmered as it caught the light from the ceiling of the Great hall. Her face was smiling making her deep brown eyes look even more amazing and entrancing, her whole body drew Harry's eyes to her, he was mesmerized by her, Harry smiled dreamily and sighed.  
  
Just then he was snapped back to reality by Ron and Hermione sitting either side of him. Ron waved a hand in front his face.  
  
"Earth to Harry, is anyone there." He said. Harry shook his head and looked at them both.  
  
"Oh s.s..sorry I was j.j.just thinking about..er...Quidditich training." Harry lied quickly. Ron and Hermione weren't convinced. They'd always known he had a crush on Cho Chang but thought it better just to eat their breakfast and leave him to his thoughts.  
  
"So what are we doing today in Quidditch practice." Ron asked. Harry had gone back to staring at Cho, but was jerked back to reality (again)  
  
Oh..er.just the usual, our next game is against Hufflepuff so it's not like we have to do any especially hard training. Ron laughed and made a comment about how crap Hufflepuff were. But no-one heard it because his mouth was full of toast.  
  
By 9:30am Ron had decided he'd finally eaten enough and the three friends traipsed back up to the common room.  
  
Hermione gathered her books for a morning of studying in the library whilst Harry and Ron grabbed their Quidditch gear and headed down to the pitch. All the way down to the pitch Ron tried to have a conversation with Harry but gave up because quickly because Harry just kept staring into space, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Harry was of course thinking about Cho. Each day his desire for her grew, Now he thought about her almost 24 hours a day. He dreamt of kissing her and he wished more and more that he could touch her, hold her in his arms, like he had done the year before.  
  
He looked back on that time wishing he'd never mentioned Hermione, if only he could turn back the clock, but he couldn't. He tried to forget but that made his feelings for her even stronger. He had to do something before he exploded. But what and how could he do anything. Cho was a year older than him, how could she ever like him again, how could he do anything.  
  
He was at the Quidditch pitch now. He kicked off hard from the ground and did several fast laps around the pitch. But not even this could take his mind off it now. He had to do something, anything to get Cho.  
  
He had a long hard training session but still he couldn't forget. He trudged up to the common room with Ron and sat down in front of the fire.  
  
For the rest of that day, when was eating, studying, playing chess with Ron, Cho was on his mind.  
  
He stayed up in the common room until only He and Ron were left. Ron was finishing off homework (as usual) and Harry was staring into the flames of the warm, glowing fire. Ron muttered something as he wrote.  
  
"The secrets of the.." he said to himself as his quill scratched against the parchment. But Harry heard no more, something had just clicked in his brain..secret...secret...he'd just had an idea. He sat bolt upright in his chair and smiled. Maybe it just might work he thought..maybe it just might work...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it, did it suck. Please review and tell me what you think..good bad. I wanna no. Should I continue. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW! 


	2. The Letter

Hi! Here's Chapter 2. but first a little thank you for everyone who reviewed, keep them coming in!  
  
x0andraia0x: Thanks for saying my fic was so good. I needed the encouragement. I wanted to say a special thank you to you because I've changed my chapters so instead of being like a play they are grammatically correct. I think it looks much better and it was your idea so thanks! (again)  
  
~*Erika*~: Thanks for saying my story is so good. I've never written a HP fic so I needed to know whether it was any good.  
  
TheLightnigBoltScar: Thanks again for the encouragement and thanks for telling me it would be better written with speech marks and stuff...you know what I mean.  
  
Stephie: Yet again thanks for being soooooooooo nice about this fic. I love your fic too (as I said in my review) it's on my author alert.  
  
chris-warren876: Yeh! Cho's sooooo evil for what she did to Harry in fifth grade! Thanks for the nice review a hope you like the next chappie!  
  
TheLaguna: Harry Cho fics are the best! I wish that more people would write them. Anyway thanks for reviewing. And I've changed the way it's written so it's easier to read like you said.  
  
hippyman69: OOOOOOOOO lots of plz's! Thanks for the great review. I'm sooooooooooo happy.  
  
Jason/Fates Destiny: Thanks for the e-mail. I'm glad you like my fic. Here's another chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who's been so kind! Here's another chapter for your reading pleasure. Hope you like it and please keep REVIEWING! Love you all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Harry what's wrong" Ron said, looking anxiously at his best friend. Harry was staring straight into the fire but his mind was on the idea he'd just had.  
  
"Oh......er....sorry Ron...it's nothing," Harry stammered. "I just remembered I....wanted...to.....um....send a l...l....letter to..em...s...s.....Sirius." Harry lied. He needed an excuse to go up to his dormitory.  
  
Harry left quickly not letting Ron ask any more questions. He hated lying but he couldn't tell Ron what he actually wanted to do.  
  
He ran upstairs to his dormitory. Dean, Seamus and Neville were all asleep in their beds. Harry switched on his bedside light, found a pen and paper inside one of the draw in his bedside table, lay on his stomach and began to write.  
  
He heard Ron stumble in at about 12:30 they exchanged quick goodnights before Harry went back to his writing and Ron collapsed on his bed to tired to ask questions.  
  
Harry lay on his bed long into the night rephrasing his letter. By 2:30am he had piles of scrap paper at the bottom of his bed. Every so often he would sigh, tear up another piece of paper, through it to the end of his bed and conjure another one.  
  
By 3:30 he could hardly see the paper he was writing on because he was so tired so he settled for what he had and put it in an envelope. Harry magiked away the 3 foot deep pile of ripped up paper and lay flat on his back.  
  
Before he knew it his eyes were closed and he'd fallen asleep without turning off the light or changing into his pyjamas.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and sunny. The sun streaming through his window, woke Harry at 6:30am.  
  
"Oh great....a whole 3 hours sleep," he groaned to himself before changing into some clean clothes. He needed to post his letter (alone) before he went down for breakfast.  
  
Harry silently tip-toed out of the room and down to the common room. Everywhere was quiet, there was no-one up. 'good' thought Harry as he went out of the portrait hole and towards the Owlery.  
  
There weren't many birds in the Owlery most were out getting letters for the mornings post. Hedwig fluttered down to greet Harry he gave her a few owl treats from his robes pocket and then whispered (even though there was no-one around to hear)  
  
"Sorry Hedwig, I can't use you today, I can't risk Cho knowing who sent the letter." Hedwig hooted understandingly and flew back up to her perch and went to sleep.  
  
Harry poked awake a small, school, barn owl. He tied the small piece of paper to its leg.  
  
"Take this to Cho Chang. You know who she is right?" the owl hooted reassuringly. "And take it to her dormitory, I don't want to risk others seeing it in the great hall." The owl hooted softly again to show he understood. Harry tried to smile but settled for just giving it and Owl treat to make up for waking it up and letting it fly away.  
  
Harry stood in the Owlery for a few more minutes thinking about what he'd just done.  
  
'What if she guessed it was him"  
  
'What if she tells all her friends and they laugh at me"  
  
"What if she hates me" the possibilities were endless. Harry half wished he could turn back the clock and stop that owl from taking the letter, but another part of him wanted to see what would happen. How Cho would react.  
  
Eventually he left the walked shakily towards the door and left the Owlery, breathing heavily to try and calm himself.  
  
Cho Chang woke with a start. She looked at her clock, it was 7am (Harry had sent the letter at 6:55)  
  
At first she wondered what had woken her so suddenly, but then she heard a tapping noise at her window and looked over. There was a small barn owl at the window, tapping at the glass softly.  
  
She crossed silently to the window and opened it. The owl fluttered down onto her arm, but Cho wasn't looking at the owl. She was looking at the letter tied to its leg. Who was sending a letter to her dormitory instead of sending it in the morning post.  
  
She shrugged and untied the small envelope and opened it. The letter was written in scruffy handwriting on wrinkled paper. This intrigued Cho even more, why would a letter be written in such a messy way. She unfolded the letter and began to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dun-Dun-Dun! Bit of a cliff hanger there you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what the letter says. In the mean time click on the pretty purple button and get reviewing! 


	3. The Reply

Well here's chapter 3. Enjoy!  
  
Hippyman69: LOL! That's quite enough plz's you can have another chapter now.  
  
Stephie: Thanks for another great review! You get to find out what the letter says now. I loved your new chappie. Kepp writing and keep reviewing my fic. Glad you like it!  
  
~*Erika*~: here's what Harry said. Oh and keep reviewing I love all your support.  
  
I Love Cho: Here's another chapter! Glad you like it. Oh and please don't call me names LOL! I like cliffys!  
  
indigal: You'll have to read on to find out about Cho! Keep reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Dear Cho  
  
I've never sent an anonymous letter before, but I can't talk to you face to face. I needed to tell you that I've liked you for quite a while, but I've never been able to tell you properly. I've come so far carrying this secret that I think I love you, I can't stand it anymore, and I had to do something. Please don't tell anyone about this letter. Send the owl back if you want to respond.  
  
Love ??????  
  
Cho stood frozen in her dormitory. Who could have sent this. Was it one the Ravenclaw boys playing a trick or trying to be romantic. Could it be someone playing a sick joke. Neither of these seemed right.  
  
Something in the back of Cho's mind was telling her someone really did like her. Someone who couldn't tell her. But who. Well it was a big school and lets face it she was pretty popular so it was hard to narrow down who could have sent it.  
  
Cho stood silently in the room for a few more moments then she put the letter in the draw on her bedside table, got dressed and went down to breakfast alone.  
  
When Cho entered the Great Hall she looked around to see if anyone caught her eye as the sort of person who would send her love notes. It was quite quiet (it's only 7:30am) There were just a few Ravenclaw 2nd years swapping chocolate frog cards, and 3 nerdy 4th years who Cho had never spoken to talking about homework.  
  
The only people at the Griffindor table were another group with chocolate frog cards and some 1st years chatting quietly to eachother. She didn't know anyone in Hufflepuff and Slytherins were not the type to send love messages.  
  
Cho sighed, and sat down to eat a piece of toast. She was in two minds about the note. She thought it was quite sweet and what could be the harm in replying. But it also seemed to scare her slightly. That there was someone sending her secret messages, and they knew who she was but she didn't know them. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Then another thought struck her, what if the person sending her letters wasn't in the castle, she didn't think it was very likely, how many people did she know outside of school that would do this to her. But it was a possibility.  
  
She sighed. But couldn't think any longer because two of her friends entered the Great Hall, sat down next to her and immediately started talking to her.  
  
Meanwhile Harry had gone back to his dormitory, Ron was pulling on some socks but looked at Harry when he entered.  
  
"Where have you been," he asked.  
  
"Oh, I was......er......sending a letter to....er....Sirius." Harry lied quickly. Ron seemed satisfied with that excuse and the two friends went down to breakfast.  
  
Harry spent a nervous breakfast constantly staring a Cho and hardly listening to Ron's complaints about how Hermione was making him study for 4 hours today, just nodding every now and again.  
  
He wondered whether Cho would reply. As soon as he had finished breakfast he rushed up to his room to see if the barn owl was back. But his heart sank when there was nothing there.  
  
Cho spent all day thinking about the note and wondering what on earth she should do. Each time she convinced herself to do one thing, she would think of another reason to do the other. It drove her so crazy that once or twice she wanted to run out of class crying, but she couldn't just sat still thinking and reasoning with herself.  
  
By the time she got back to her dormitory Cho was totally and utterly confused. She took the letter out of her desk draw and read several time over so she had basically memorised it.  
  
Then she heard a tapping at her window again. It was the owl that had sent the letter obviously back to see if she had a response. She made a decision in that instant. She got out a quill and some parchment and sat down at her desk to write a response.  
  
Dear ????????  
  
Please tell me who you are. I think you're very sweet to send me letters like this but I promise I won't tell anyone. Who are you?  
  
Cho.  
  
It seemed wrong to put love Cho, she didn't even know who this person was. He might be her worst enemy, like Draco Malfoy!  
  
She tied the letter to the owls leg and let it fly away quickly before she changed her mind. As she watched the owl fly away she knew she'd done the write thing. She couldn't sit in the dark, not knowing who this person was. She just had to wait now and see if he would tell her, or even if he would reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it! did you! did you! Please review you've all been great so far keep them coming in I love you all, and I love writing this, Give me a reason to continue. 


	4. Hermione Lets It Slip

I'm glad you all like chapter 3 so much. Here's another chapter. REVIEW!  
  
I love Cho: Thanks for reviewing (again) you totally rule! Will Harry ever tell Cho? You'll have to keep reading to find out.  
  
Hippyman69: NOOOOOOOOO! Not more plz's! Well I'm posting more! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Sz!: Thanks Suzy! You totally crack me up! that poo joke gets me every time ahahahahahahaha! Anyway I wrote another chapter...just for you...just for you.  
  
Brent: I'll try to put more detail in and write longer chapters sorry I disappointed you. I hope you like this chapter more.  
  
SilentSufferer29: I like to make people suffer with my evil cliffhangers! Hope you like this chapter and I will keep writing.  
  
Stephie: Pleeeeeeeeeeeese continue your story soon cos it's sooooooooo cool! Thanks for another great review! I'll keep writing if you will.  
  
Alex: I'm glad you like my story so much. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Here's Chapter 2 keep reviewing! I Love you all! (hugs you all)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Harry was sitting in the common room watching Hermione studying a potion they had learnt that afternoon with Snape. It had been a particularly tricky one which Harry had done wrong and ended up making his Toad explode instead of shrink when he forced it down the toads throat.  
  
But Harry's thoughts about potions and toads were cut off by a loud tapping at the common room window. Harry looked over to see the barn owl standing on a ledge with a letter tied to his leg.  
  
Harry dashed over to the window in excitement and pulled the letter off its leg. He raced upstairs not listening to Hermione's confused calls asking him about the letter.  
  
Harry read the letter several times over. She thought he as sweet. But she wanted to know who he was. He couldn't tell her, not just yet anyway.  
  
Hermione and Ron were calling him down. He quickly grabbed some paper from his draw and headed down to the common room.  
  
"Sorry" Harry said when he got downstairs. "it was from....er...Sirius.  
  
"Oh what did he want" asked Hermione. She knew he was lying but thought it better just to leave him alone, it was his business after all.  
  
"Oh just telling me what was happening at Grimauld place, sounds like everything's pretty boring, I'm just going to write a reply when I've finished my homework.  
  
Harry sat back down and pretended to be writing his homework, just out of Hermione's eyesight.  
  
He got about half way through the letter when Ron came through the portrait hole carrying his broomstick. His was soaked and headed straight up to his dormitory, Harry and Hermione thought it best not to ask questions, Ron looked pretty pissed off and likely to take it out on anyone who spoke to him.  
  
"Must be raining outside" laughed Harry as soon as Ron was out of the room. Hermione snorted.  
  
"Gee, you think!" Harry had backed out of Quidditch training that week because he had too much homework to catch up on. (amazingly Angelina had understood and let him off, go figure.)  
  
Harry continued to write thinking hard about anything he said in the letter, he had to make it sound right.  
  
Five minutes later Ron came down wearing a clean set of clothes and looking considerably happier.  
  
"Damn weather!" He muttered to himself, "You are so lucky to get out of training this week!" Ron exclaimed to Harry.  
  
"Weather and Angelina giving you a hard time?" asked Harry trying not to laugh.  
  
"It's not funny, I'm bloody froze!" Ron said angrily. "Well only one more this week" he said. Hope the weather gets bloody better, Oh by the way, there's an owl in the dormitory, I don't recognise the owl, I wondered if it was for you, it doesn't have an address."  
  
Harry went upstairs to his dormitory, there was a tawny owl sitting on his bed. The letter was from Sirius. It read  
  
Hi Harry!  
  
How's Hogwarts, anything interesting happening over there. Sorry I couldn't be bothered to put an address this owl knows you pretty well now figured it would know where to go.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry smiled, Sirius, his ever caring godfather. He must be pretty bored if his writing this boring crap. But it seemed wrong not to reply, give Sirius something to do. So he quickly wrote.  
  
Sirius  
  
Hogwarts is pretty boring, just the usual mountains of homework and Quidditch training. You sound pretty bored, I guess you've got nothing to do either. Say hello to Buckbeak for me!  
  
Harry  
  
He quickly sent the owl on its way and went back to the common room.  
  
Little did he know that while he'd been upstairs he'd left his letter he was writing to Cho on the table, Hermione and Ron hadn't been able to stop themselves from reading it. So far it said.  
  
Dear Cho  
  
I'm sorry I can't tell you who I am, not yet anyway. All I can say is that I really love you but I am too scared to talk to you. Please don't ign----  
  
That was a much as it said.  
  
"Bloody hell!" said Ron  
  
"sssshhhh" said Hermione, "Harry could come back any time and see us, then what do you think he'll do." Ron thought about this and dropped his voice to a whisper.  
  
"Why didn't he tell us, I knew there was something on his mind, but I thought he would tell me if I didn't get at him to tell me," Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh come on," Hermione said as if it was obvious. "Harry won't us anything, you know what he's like, imagine what you would have done if he'd told you." Hermione said. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Fair point," he said. "So what should we do."  
  
"We're not going to do anything, it's Harry's business remember, nothing to do with you. We have to stay out of this one." Hermione said firmly. Ron looked disappointed but they heard footsteps so both rushed back to their seats and acted like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"So was the letter for you?" Hermione asked unconcernedly.  
  
"No" Harry lied. It had come to the wrong dormitory I think?" he said, the lying was getting easier. (Remember he told Hermione the first letter was from Sirius, why would he get 2 in one night. just had to remind you.)  
  
Harry went back to his homework/letter. The rest of the evening passed pretty much the same as most. Just before he went to bed Harry went up to the Owlery to send his letter to Sirius/Cho.  
  
Once at the Owlery he read it through once more just to make sure it was ok.  
  
Dear Cho  
  
I'm sorry I can't tell you who I am, not yet anyway. All I can say is that I really love you but I am too scared to talk to you. Please don't ignore me just because you don't know who I am. I promise to tell you when I'm ready, but I need to make sure I trust you first and that I'm not rushing into this. Please write back.  
  
Love, always ?????????  
  
Harry tied the letter to the same barn Owl as last time and let it fly away into the night air.  
  
CHO'S DORMITORY:  
  
Cho was turning in early. She needed a good nights sleep to think about her secret admirer.  
  
But just as she had drifted off to sleep she was woken by that tapping noise again. She scrambled out of bed, anxious for the answer. She read the letter a few times over but thought it too late to write a response. She folded up the letter a placed it carefully in her drawer. She fell asleep thinking about the letter, she felt surprisingly calm and happy as she lay on her four-poster slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning there was still no reply from Cho. So Harry went down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
First lesson was Divination. So after breakfast Harry and Ron said goodbye to Hermione as she headed off to Arithmancy.  
  
Hermione wandered slowly along the corridors to Arithmancy. She was still thinking about Harry's letter. She couldn't believe Harry would ever do anything like that, it just wasn't in his character.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was going. She felt herself falling back on to the cold hard floor. She looked up and saw who she had just bumped into. (literally) It was Cho Chang. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Oh....er...s...sorry Cho, I wasn't watching what I was doing." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"It's ok, I should have been looking where I was going too." Said Cho as she bent down to help Hermione pick up her books.  
  
Just then Hermione had an over powering urge to tell Cho. It just seemed the right thing to do. She tried to tell herself that it was Harry's secret she had to stay out of his business. She wasn't even supposed to know, it would be betraying Harry.  
  
"er...Cho...I have to tell you something." Hermione said before she could stop herself. Cho looked up looking confused.  
  
"Ok Hermione go ahead." Cho replied.  
  
"Well, this is hard to say....er....I....I who's sending the anonymous letters." Hermione said quickly. Cho gasped at Hermione and looked shocked.  
  
"H...h....how did you know I was g...g..getting letters," Cho stammered.  
  
"Because Harry's sending them." Hermione said then gasped. "I gotta go...er..see you around." And with that Hermione ran along the corridor and into her Arithmancy classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you think. Keep reviewing. I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Hope you liked it! 


	5. Thoughts

Sorry I took so long to update, I've been a holiday to Portugal, I'll never leave it that long again, sorry to all you people who have been wanting the next chapter. Well here's chapter 5 hope you all like it! And remember I want your reviews.  
  
nightowl1020: I'm writing more! Here's chapter 5.  
  
rivers: I'm sorry Hermione had to be evil! Trust me she hates herself for it, hope you like this chapter. Harry/Cho fics rule!  
  
I Love Cho: Thanks for being a great reviewer, I'm soooooooooooooo happy you like it so much. Sorry it took me so long. I hope you didn't die with anticipation.  
  
Matrix Kai: Yeh Hermione was very evil but she's very angry with herself trust me! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
hippyman69: OOOOOO Hermione jealous, that's a good idea, I'll work that into my story, I don't think you were actually giving my ideas but thanks anyway, I'll be using that.  
  
ghetx2o: Ok I'm writing more, I hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Cho stood in the corridor, she was in total shock. Harry, Harry Potter, Harry Potter was sending the letters.  
  
Cho stood stock still in the corridor for at least ten minutes, totally lost in thought. Without realising what she was doing she turned around and retraced her steps to her dormitory totally forgetting that she was supposed to be in Herbology.  
  
Cho sat on her bed starring into space thinking about what she had just heard. So Harry Potter was her secret admirer, the one who sent her love letters.  
  
She took the latest letter out of her draw and read it over and over, trying to imagine Harry writing to her. Would Harry really tell Hermione about something like this. Did he trust her that much. Cho had always been jealous of the way Hermione got on with Harry even after they (Harry and Cho) had broken up.  
  
Did she still like Harry now. She'd been telling herself for the past year that she was over Harry, he didn't want her and she didn't want him. But now she knew Harry did still like her she began to doubt her feelings, had she been in denial over the past year?  
  
All these thoughts whizzed around in her mind until she heard the bell for second class: History Of Magic. She decided to stay in her dormitory, Cho didn't want to face all the explanations about why she hadn't been in Herbology.  
  
So she stayed in her dormitory knowing that as soon as History Of Magic was over all her friends would storm into her dormitory and never leave her alone until they had a full explanation.  
  
Cho sighed, some people thought she was so lucky, having so many friends. But there were times when she wished they would all leave her alone so she could have some privacy, some time on her own.  
  
In the time when Cho was supposed to be in History Of Magic she thought more about Harry and Hermione, wondering where she could go from here, did she like Harry or did she still think she'd done the right thing in breaking up.  
  
Arithmacy:  
  
For once Hermione was sitting at the back of her Arithmacy class not listening to a word Professor Vector was saying.  
  
She wished she hadn't said anything to Cho, what if Cho didn't like Harry. What if Cho said something to Harry, Harry would never talk to her again.  
  
But why had she said it, why had she suddenly told Cho. Why couldn't she have just have walked past Cho, keep her nose out of everything.  
  
Hermione sighed, she'd made a big mistake this time. She pictured Harry finding out what she'd done, Hermione winced at the thought.  
  
Hermione hated arguments but she hated arguments with Harry even more. She couldn't stand it when Harry yelled at her. She had cried herself to sleep a few times this year when Harry had got angry. Hermione pretended not to care but inside it really hurt her.  
  
Divination:  
  
Their double divination lesson was almost over and Harry and Ron were sitting in a corner table pretending to study their stars for that month. (November)  
  
"So, what terrible disasters to you predict for me Ron." Harry said.  
  
"Well if I say you're gonna die a horrific and painful death, then I can't be far off, that's what she says every bloody lesson." Ron replied jabbing his thumb in the direction of Professor Trelawny. and they both cracked up laughing. Professor Trelawny looked at them angrily, but she was talking to Parvati and Lavender in a low voice.  
  
The rest of the lesson Harry and Ron spent, thinking up as many terrible ways to die, then acting them out very quietly so only they could here. So that when the bell finally rang they were both in stitches.  
  
They met Hermione in the Griffindor common room at break.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry said trying to control his laughter as he waved her over.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked vaguely. Ron and Harry grinned, and they told her about double Divination.  
  
"Oh, sounds like you had good lesson." Hermione said, not sounding very enthusiastically."  
  
"er.........Hermione.......is there something wrong, you're acting weird." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh....er.....no, I was just thinking about the homework I've got to do, I'm........er.....going to the library." Hermione said, and rushed off. Harry and Ron looked confused.  
  
"Geez! Was it something we did," Ron asked. Harry shrugged  
  
"No idea, we'll talk to her in Charms." (next lesson)  
  
But Harry and Ron didn't get much out of Hermione in Charms either. She sat a couple of desks away and took notes on what Professor Flitwick was saying. She wouldn't make eye-contact or answer their notes. She seemed to be hiding something.  
  
They waited for her outside the classroom when the bell went for lunch, hoping to ask her what was going on, on the way to lunch. But when they asked her she just shrugged.  
  
"I'm fine, just tired," She said and walked silently to the Great Hall. After that, Harry and Ron gave up. But before they could eat lunch, something happened that took all their thoughts away from Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and raised his hand for silence.  
  
"Before we all tuck in, I would like to make an announcement." He said. The whole school fell silent and looked up at their Headmaster.  
  
"As you all know Christmas is coming soon, and Hogwarts has decided to celebrate Christmas with a Ball." At this the whole hall broke out into exited whispers. But Dumbledore raised his hand again for silence.  
  
"The Ball will take place on the evening of the 25th of December, starting at 8:00pm and finishing at 12:00 midnight. All year groups are welcome." And with that Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared.  
  
Harry and Ron talked about the Ball all lunch time, not noticing that Hermione didn't say a word, just sat staring into space.  
  
When lunch was over, Harry and Ron talked all the way to their next lesson (Care Of Magical Creatures) about the Ball, it seemed to be what everyone else was doing. But then Ron asked Harry the one question he dreaded.  
  
"So, who you gonna ask?" Ron asked enthusiastically. Harry knew exactly who he wanted to take, little did he know that Ron knew exactly who Harry wanted to ask. Harry tried to dodge the question.  
  
"Who are you gonna ask?" Harry said.  
  
"I asked you first," Ron replied. Harry didn't know what to say, but he was saved the trouble of finding an escape route by Hagrid.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Hagrid said waving him over. Harry smiled and ran over before Ron could ask him any more questions.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day changing the subject whenever Ron started talking about the Ball, he didn't want to accidentally tell Ron anything about Cho or the letters.  
  
Ron spent the rest of his day trying to get Harry to admit he wanted to go with Cho. He had no idea who he was going to ask, he had his mind on Harry and Cho all day he hadn't had a chance to think about it.  
  
As for Hermione, she was too busy worrying about what she'd said to Cho, to really think about the Ball.  
  
So as each of the three went to bed that night, they each had a different picture in their mind.  
  
Harry was picturing himself dancing with Cho. His hands around her waist, her eyes looking into his.  
  
Ron lay on his back, different girls faces whizzing through his mind, which ones could he ask to the Ball, he wasn't really bothered, anyone would do, he only cared about Harry and Cho.  
  
Hermione relived the scene of that morning in her mind, where she'd told Cho about the letters. Why couldn't she have kept her big mouth shut, it was Ron who did all the blabbing, sticking his nose in, where it wasn't wanted, but he had been acting perfectly normal. Why couldn't she just have walked innocently past. There must be some reason why she'd done it.  
  
When eventually Hermione thought she was drifting off to sleep another picture appeared in her mind, a face, a face of someone she knew very well, with green eyes, black hair, and glasses. She tried to push the image out of her mind, but it kept coming, why was she thinking about Harry so much. Why did she care so much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's chapter 5, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if some of the lessons didn't match up properly. I'm sorry again for taking so long but like I said I've been on holiday. Please review, I'll write more soon. 


	6. Christmas Draws Near

I have returned with chapter 6! Thanks for your reviews, you people are too kind.  
  
I'm so sorry for having Hermione thinking about Harry at the end. I was gonna have part of this story about Hermione being jealous of Cho, but you all got sooooooooo angry so there won't be anything else about this in this fic. Sorry!  
  
ChoChang12: Thanks for reviewing, this defiantly won't be a Harry/Hermione fic. I like cliffies too! Tee hee!  
  
P.S. I love your fics, they totally rule!  
  
I Love Cho: Don't worry no more Harry/Hermione in this cos everyone got soooooooooo angry, Sorry! Please please please don't die of anticipation, hope you like this chapter.  
  
~*Erika*~: I'm so glad you liked it, did I finish this quick enough? Hope you like chapter 6!  
  
Indigal: this won't be Harry/Hermione don't worry! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Slate07: No more Harry/Hermione I promise, I'm glad you like it hope you keep reviewing.  
  
LogicalRaven: I'm so glad you like my story, I know Sirius is dead but he er came back from the dead, sorry I hated that bit as well but I just kinda forgot that he died, sorry sorry sorry.  
  
Rivers: Well Hermione was gonna like Harry, but everyone hated that idea, so no more!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Cho went back to the common room that evening even more confused than she'd been that morning, when she'd met Hermione.  
  
She'd been thinking about Harry, the letters and the Ball all day, they all got mixed up in her mind until she wanted to scream.  
  
She lay on her four poster staring up at the ceiling. It must have been at least 2:00 in the morning before Cho eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
But even as she fell into a dreamless sleep, her mind was still at work, sorting out thoughts in her head. Somehow the quiet of the night and the darkness in her dormitory helped her brain sort out her feelings. So when Cho woke up early at 6:00am, the first thing she thought was, 'I did love him, I still do. I've been so stupid'  
  
She sighed and took the letter from her draw along with some parchment and a quill.  
  
Dear ????????  
  
I understand that you won't want to tell me who you are yet. Maybe you could tell me before the dance, then we could go together.  
  
Love Cho.  
  
She decided to pretend she still didn't know who he was. If Cho told him she knew who he was he might get scared off or something, and she didn't want to get Hermione into trouble if Harry started asking awkward questions. She knew how angry he could get.  
  
Cho went up to the Owlery. She hadn't seen the owl Harry used for two days. Instead she tied the letter to her own tawny owl and let it fly off a feeling of great relief in her heart.  
  
Harry's Dormitory:  
  
Harry was getting anxious for Cho's reply, it had been two days since he'd sent his last owl to her. He was currently sitting in one of the arm chairs in the deserted Gryfinndor common room (it's 6:00am) finishing his history of magic homework from Hermione's notes.  
  
Just as he was thinking that maybe something had happened to the owl, there was a sharp tapping on the common room window. Harry crossed to open it, but when he saw it was a different owl, his heart sank, must be from Sirius Harry thought as he broke the seal on the envelope.  
  
But as Harry read the letter he realised he was wrong, the letter was from Cho. He grabbed a piece of parchment, dipped his quill in the ink and sat down to write a reply.  
  
Dear Cho  
  
I would love to go to the Ball with you! But you probably wouldn't want to go with me. You'll get loads of offers off guys, I mean you're popular and pretty, who wouldn't want to go with you. I really wish I could take you but I'm not the sort of guy you'd take.  
  
Love ???????  
  
He reread, Cho's letter as he sent off the tawny owl. And he suddenly noticed the last two words: Love Cho, she'd put love, it was probably just a mistake but he looked at it over and over again....love....love....love Cho. That's what she'd written, love Cho.  
  
He felt a jolt of happiness in his chest and went back to his dormitory taking his unfinished history of magic homework with him.  
  
Cho's Dormitory:  
  
Cho went down to breakfast feeling quite happy with herself. She knew now exactly who she wanted to go to the Christmas Ball with, convincing Harry to confess to who he was would be hard but she was going to do it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************************************  
  
The next few weeks past quickly with Harry and Cho's letters looking mostly like this.  
  
Dear Cho  
  
I can't wait to see you at the Ball I know you'll look so great.  
  
Love ???????  
  
Dear ???????  
  
I guess I'll see you there too, have you got a date yet?  
  
Love Cho  
  
Dear Cho  
  
Yeh, I've got a date, but my eyes will be always on you, your long black hair and beautiful eyes.  
  
Love ???????  
  
Cho was trying with every letter to build up Harry's trust in her, but it was hard when she couldn't tell him that she knew who he was. Before Cho knew it, Christmas day and the Ball were only a week away, but Cho had not found a way to go to the dance with Harry. His latest letter read.  
  
Dear Cho  
  
Only a week to go, I saw you talking to Roger Davis today, I bet he was asking you to the dance  
  
Love ?????  
  
Roger Davis had asked her to the dance, but Cho had said she'd have to think about it. She sighed, Harry was never going to tell her who she was, maybe she would have to go with Roger.  
  
Just then a thought struck Cho and she sat on her bed to write a reply.  
  
Dear ??????  
  
I guess you don't want to tell me who you are before the Ball, but maybe we could meet up after or something. I promise not to tell a single person or do anything if I don't like you. I know it's hard to trust me but I please just believe me on this one single thing, you can jinx or curse me if I break this promise.  
  
Love Cho.  
  
She went up to the owlery and tied the letter to a school brown owl and watched it fly off.  
  
Cho stood in the owlery for a few more minutes. She couldn't wait for Harry's reply. He had to trust her, he just had to, she hated pretending to not know who he was. Even though she'd never talked to him and only seen quick glances of him in the corridor, Cho felt her love for Harry growing more and more every day.  
  
Harry's Dormitory:  
  
Harry had had a date for the Ball since early December, he felt a bit evil, going on about how he loved Cho so much, then going with someone else. But it wasn't like he had a chance of going Cho so he took the easiest option agreed to go with Lavendar when she asked. It wasn't as if he liked or even cared less about Lavender, but it was better than going alone and looking like a fool.  
  
Ron was going to the Ball with Hermione, but only because Ron had wanted the easy way out and asked the first girl he could think of as soon as possible. Ron had been looking at Harry's letters to and from Cho, but never said any thing.  
  
Hermione hadn't told Ron that she'd told Cho. She had put it to the back of her mind, what did she care if Harry yelled her, it had been a stupid mistake, a spur of the moment thing. And for once Hermione was really being honest with herself.  
  
When Harry got Cho's letter it took him a long time to write a reply. He sat in his dormitory thinking about whether he wanted to confess yet. He really wanted to be Cho's boyfriend but he was still very wary of the fact that he might not be good enough for her, their date from the year before still lingered in his mind.  
  
Eventually Harry threw away all his fear and wrote a response.  
  
Dear Cho  
  
Ok, I'll meet you after the Ball. How about on the bench by the lake at 12:15.  
  
Love ??????  
  
Harry looked over his letter, suddenly having second thoughts about sending it.  
  
"No, stop it, you are sending this letter," Harry said to himself. So he ran up to the Owlery, grabbed the nearest school owl and tied the letter to its leg. He watched it fly into the distance, there was no going back now, he was going to tell Cho. What would she say.  
  
He walked silently back to the common room thinking. There was a group of people gathered around the Gryffindor notice board when he got back.  
  
"Hogsmead visit 23rd of December," Ron said to a questioning look from Harry as he sat down next to him in one of the squashy armchairs. Harry nodded.  
  
"You gonna get your Christmas presents?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeh, what do you want for Christmas?" Ron asked. Harry laughed.  
  
"You are so unimaginative, I dunno, you're my best friend, you should know what I like." They talked a bit longer about Christmas presents, until they both decided to get their Christmas homework out of the way and headed off to the library talking about the Ball.  
  
Cho's Dormitory:  
  
Cho was lying on her bed reading. Well she wasn't really concentrating on the book, she'd been on the same page for the past 30 minutes, she was waiting impatiently for Harry's reply.  
  
She read the third line of the page for the 24th time and sighed. When was the owl going to come back. Cho walked over to the window and looked out over the beautiful snow covered grounds of Hogwarts, and at the clear blue sky. And as Cho's eyes travelled over the landscape, she saw small brown shape flying towards her. Cho's heart leapt. It was the Owl, the owl she'd sent to Harry.  
  
Cho pulled the Owl into her room and tore the letter from its leg. She read the small piece of parchment and jumped into the air.  
  
"YES!" she shouted happily kissing the letter. "I love you Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well was it good! I know I kinda rushed the weeks leading up to Christmas but there was nothing to really write in there. Was it ok, please review, anything you think I could do better please tell me. 


	7. Hogsmead Visit

Here's chapter 7 hope you like it! From now on it'll take me longer to update cos I'm going back to school! It might take me a week or more for every chapter sorry!  
  
slate07: Thanks for the advice. I would try to do it like that but I'm a bit to far into the story, but I'll work on it in my future fics. GENERAL is my second genre for my fic, it's cos I couldn't think of another genre except romance so I use GENERAL, it doesn't mean anything really.  
  
I Love Cho: AAAHHH!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO! DON'T DIE I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! It's gonna take me even longer to update now so may I should put you on a life support machine so you can't die again. Anyway, I'm so glad you like this fic! *waves magic wand and brings you back to life*  
  
Ashley: I'm so glad you like, I'll try to finish it soon but I'm starting back at school so it'll take been quite a while to update each chapter., sorry! Hope you keep reading anyway!  
  
Indigal: Thanks for reviewing (again) its better that Cho doesn't tell Harry she knows, or it would make the story a lot less interesting.  
  
~*Erika*~: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Harry will be telling her in the next chapter, I think.  
  
Ghetx2o: You are too kind! I'm sooooooooooooo glad you like it so much!  
  
RiversLuv: You'll have to wait and see what happens at the lake, should be in the next chapter or chapter after, just depends. I know I thought it would be good having Hermione jealous but a lot of people didn't like it, and I didn't what people to stop reading it so I had to get rid of it, sorry, I'm gonna write Harry/Hermione fic soon, look out for it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Harry and Ron didn't leave the library until 10:30pm that night. Harry stopped writing every few minutes because his thoughts were sidetracked by Cho. Eventually the librarian chucked them out, so Harry and Ron took their books and carried them back to the common room to finish all their homework.  
  
At 11:30pm Ron closed his books and put down his quill.  
  
"Oh I can't be arsed with anymore of this crap!" he said. Harry had been thinking this for hours. But at this Harry breathed a great sigh of relief and followed suit.  
  
"Yeh we can finish this stuff in the morning," he said putting all the books back in his bag. Harry looked around the almost deserted common room.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Ron said, Harry followed him up to their dormitory.  
  
As he drew the curtains around his four-poster and lay down he wondered what Cho was doing now. Her face appeared in his mind, her beautiful, raven hair, her deep brown eyes and perfect, lightly tanned skin. Everything about her was perfect.  
  
He imagined himself telling her that he loved her, what would she say. There was one scene in his mind where Cho's face lit up with a smile and said she loved him too. But the other scene, well, Harry didn't want to think about the other. He drifted off to sleep holding the first image in his mind. only 5 days to go.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Cho woke early the letter from Harry still in her hand. It was creased and crumpled but Cho didn't care, as long as she had it with her to look at. She straightened it out and read it a few more times smiling more and more every time.  
  
She got dressed and put the letter in her robes pocket, she wanted to keep it with her all day.  
  
Some of her friends were already waiting in the common room for her. She greeted them and they went down to breakfast.  
  
As soon as she entered the Great Hall, she spotted him. Harry was talking to Ron. She let her eyes linger on him as she passed him, he didn't look up at her so she sat down with her friends and ate her breakfast in silence, steeling glances at Harry, once she even caught his eye, but he looked away too quickly for her to do anything like wink, or smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Next few days seemed to fly by for Harry and he suddenly seemed to be waking up on the 23rd of December.  
  
He was really looking forward to his Hogsmead visit, he knew he, Ron and Hermione would split up to buy Christmas presents, which gave him time to look for a present for Cho. He wanted to buy her something really special that she'd love, to show how much he cared for her, but he had no idea what girls liked for Christmas. (except Hermione, but she's different)  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered Hogsmead they headed straight to The Three Broomsticks. It was the middle of December so it was inevitably cold and frosty. A Butter bear each warmed them up sufficiently and they decided to meet back at the pub at about 2:30pm that gave them 1 ½ hours to look around by themselves.  
  
Harry stepped out into the cold afternoon and headed up the road towards the sweet shop. He met Dean Thomas inside the crowded shop and had an idea.  
  
"Hey Dean, you were good friends with Fred and George," he said. Dean nodded. "Do you have any of those trick sweets they used," like Canary creams or Tonne Tongue Toffees?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've got loads back in the dormitory, why?" Dean said.  
  
"Could I buy some, I want to send my uncle, aunt and cousin something," Harry said smiling. Dean grinned back.  
  
"Sure anything to make those freaks suffer!" Dean replied laughing. Harry thanked him and went back to looking around the shop.  
  
Harry bought a box of assorted chocolates for Hagrid in the shapes of different magic creatures, they had a charm on them so they even walked or flew and growled. He paid and left the shop quickly.  
  
Harry wandered further down the street. He noticed the broomstick store and went inside thinking maybe Ron would want something for his new broom, a comet two-sixty. Eventually he left that shop carrying a broomstick servicing kit for Ron.  
  
Harry walked even further along the street, where the shops became fewer and the landscape much more deserted. He was just about to turn back and look somewhere else for Hermione and Cho when he spotted a small, old, dirty looking shop. For some reason it drew his eye and he found him self walking into it.  
  
It had no display in the window and there was no-one else inside, but the door was open so Harry went in and looked around.  
  
He couldn't see any items to buy just shelves and shelves of small cardboard boxes. Harry's curiosity grew and he went over to one of the shelves. He reached out for a box and just as he was about to take one off the shelf when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Don't touch the boxes," said the voice, it a wasn't stern or threatening voice. Harry turned around to see a tall elegant witch standing behind him. She had pale skin and blue eyes. She wore a long white dress and her long blonde hair fell down to her waist. She looked in her late twenties.  
  
"S.....s.....sorry, I didn't see you," Harry said staring at her. The witch smiled.  
  
"That's quite alright, were you looking for something in particular." She said kindly.  
  
"er......I'd.....like to know what you sell here," Harry said nervously. The witch smiled again.  
  
"I sell Jewellery," she said "would you like to buy something, I can find you any piece of jewellery you want." Harry thought about it, He could buy Cho jewellery, that was something he could definitely count on.  
  
"er.......I like to but something something for my.....er.......friend" Harry said. The woman continued to smile at Harry.  
  
"What does your friend look like, what colour eyes and hair does she have, what colour skin does she have, how tall is she, you know what I mean," said the woman. Harry began to explain Cho to her. He had gazed at her features so many times, her face was permanently fixed in his mind.  
  
As Harry spoke, the woman listened intently, not taking her eyes off him. Eventually Harry had told the woman everything he could remember about Cho.  
  
"I see, interesting, very interesting." Said the woman mysteriously. She flicked her wand and conjured a chair from no where.  
  
"Please sit down, this may take a while," she said, then she went through a door into the back of the shop which Harry presumed led to a store cupboard or something.  
  
Harry waited for 15 minutes before the woman came back. But she wasn't carrying a box, with Jewellery in, as Harry had expected. She wasn't holding anything. She went over to one of the shelves and took down a box.  
  
"Here you go, I think this should be perfect." She handed it to Harry and he lifted the lid. Inside was the most beautiful necklace Harry had ever seen. It was a golden chain and on it was a heart. It was made totally from pure saffire. It was unlike anything Harry had ever seen. It seemed to light up the whole room, the sun coming through the shop window bounced off the heart and reflected all the colours of the rainbow around the room. Harry could have sworn it had some sort of charm on it. He gazed in totally entranced by how beautiful it was.  
  
"It's perfect," Harry said softly, "Thank you." Harry closed the box lid reluctantly and looked at the woman. "How much is it?"  
  
"Two Sickles," she said simply. Harry raised his eyebrows. That was exceptionally cheap, but he handed her 2 sickles and she flicked her wand at them, making the coins float through the door which the woman had gone through before.  
  
Harry was about to leave, but he had a question to ask the woman, he was afraid to say anything in case he sounded rude, but he was burning to know one thing before he left. He turned back to her, she was still watching him.  
  
"um......can I.......er.....ask you something," Harry asked tentatively. The woman smiled her entrancing smile again and nodded.  
  
"Well you sell all this amazing Jewellery," Harry began, "so how come there's no-one else here or I've never seen or heard of this place," he finished. The woman looked at him, she looked half surprised, half mysterious. There was silence for a minute. But then the woman spoke,  
  
"Because I come when I'm called upon," she said secretively. Harry wanted to ask more questions, he hadn't called upon her, was this some sort of trick or joke, what magic was behind this, he didn't understand anything. He left in silence, thinking deeply about those last words.  
  
Harry wandered slowly down the street, not really thinking about where he was going. That had been a weird experience. He wanted to go back there sometime find out more, but the woman had said she came when she was called, so she probably wouldn't be there again. How could Harry call her, how could he bring her back.  
  
Harry eventually dragged himself back to reality, it was 2:15pm and he hadn't got anything for Hermione, he quickened his pace, until he came to the book shop. Harry quickly found an interesting book that he could imagine Hermione reading and bought it hurriedly.  
  
He almost ran back to The Three Broomsticks, stopping briefly on the way to buy 3 pairs of socks for Dobby. When he arrived in the pub he spotted Hermione and Ron sitting, again, near the back and headed over.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Ron said when he saw him.  
  
"Sorry I'm a bit late, kinda lost track of time," Harry said grinning sheepishly at his two best friends.  
  
"It's ok, did you get everything you wanted," Hermione asked, passing him a glass of Butter bear. Harry nodded and changed the subject, not wanting to think about the mysterious woman and her shop. They talked for a while but decided they should really be getting back.  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the common room, it was a relief to be able to collapse in a comfy chair and warm up by the fire. Harry showed them what he bought for Hagrid and Dobby, Ron and Hermione showed Harry what they had for their families.  
  
They wrapped up everything, and by the time they'd run out of things to talk about it was 8:30pm. Harry went upstairs to try and find Dean and get his sweets, Ron thought it was hysterically funny when Harry had told him about sending the Dursley's trick sweets.  
  
Dean was sitting with Seamus wrapping presents.  
  
"Oh hi Harry! I'll get some of those sweets for ya!" Dean said going under his bed and bringing out a massive box.  
  
Harry picked out four canary creams two tonne tongue toffees and two sweets that were shaped like pear drops but Dean said they made you grow a multicoloured beard and moustache and a few others which Harry could just picture happening to Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Harry magically wrapped up the sweets with a flick of his wand.  
  
"Thanks Dean, how much is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well it should be 1 Galleon 3 sickles but since this is to get your own back on the losers who look after you, you can them for 5 sickles." Dean said.  
  
"Thanks Harry, I can just imagine the looks on their faces when they eat these," Harry said handing Dean the money and picking up his parcel. He remembered one more thing Dean could help him with.  
  
"Hey Dean, you're good a forging right," Harry said. Dean nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok," He said.  
  
"Could you write the label on this present, so they think it's from next door, cos they won't go neat it if they think I sent it," Harry asked, "It doesn't have to be any particular style, just so it looks like an adult handwriting, not mine." Dean nodded.  
  
"Yeah sure," Dean said, "What's your next door neighbours surname name?"  
  
"Jones," Harry said "Thanks" Harry said before going up to the Owlery and sending the parcel off with Hedwig. When he returned to the common room, Harry saw Ron and Hermione were talking in hushed voices in a corner, but when they noticed Harry they immediately stopped talking and looked innocent.  
  
"What were you talking about?" Harry asked not expecting a straight answer, and he was right.  
  
"er......just......um.....homework," Hermione spluttered, Harry was too tired to push the matter further.  
  
"I'm going to bed," he said and traipsed up the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight" Hermione and Ron said in unison, but as soon as they thought he was out of earshot they immediately started talking again, but Harry couldn't hear anything. He changed and fell on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Still thinking about the woman and her jewellery shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's chapter 7 finished, I know it was at least twice as long as the others but I had to get everything into one chappie. Did you like it that length or was it too long, please keep reviewing! I love you all. *Hugs all reviewers* 


	8. Christmas Eve

Chapter 8's here. sorry to all those people who I told Harry would be telling Cho in this chapter it won't happen until the 10 or 11th chapter. (which will probably be the last unless you guys want an epilogue.) Anyway enjoy the chapter and please keep reviewing!  
  
LogicalRaven: I'm sorry that Sirius died, I seriously share your pain he won't be mentioned again, I hope this makes you feel better, his death made me cry. Anyway thanks for the nice review, I tried to do Harry as I imagine him, he sounds like the sort of person who's shy around girls.  
  
Kitty: Thanks for the great review, I'm glad you like it, are you the one who reviewed all the chapters of my latest Jimmy Neutron fic. Anyway thanks! I hope you haven't died yet. lol  
  
Adrienne22: I updated! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Veelas: Your English is perfect I'm glad you like my story, I've always wanted someone from another country to review this, someone who speaks a different language so thanks a lot! I know what you mean about slash fics they get boring after you've read a couple of hundred!  
  
Cloud desmith: Sorry it took so long to update, I got school and homework so I don't have as much time to write, sorry! I'm not bothered if you like Jimmy Neutron, I'm just glad you like my fic, hope you like this chapter!  
  
PeZ-yUaN: Thanks for the compliment, I just thought the shop added something interesting to this fic, it was getting a bit tedious in my opinion.  
  
Ghetx2o: thanks for reading my story! I'm glad you loved it so much, I'm sure my chapters aren't that good, *blush*  
  
Slate07: Yeh I know the necklace is quite common but I couldn't think of anything else, I added the shop to try and make it a bit more interesting, I dunno whether I worked. Anyway thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter.  
  
WOW! I didn't know there were so many people out there who like this rubbish I write, I hope you keep reading it! You're all so kind! *hugs you all*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Harry was still thinking about the woman in the shop the next morning, he was so engrossed in his thoughts about her that for several minutes he didn't hear the loud tapping noise of an owl at his window.  
  
When the owl became more persistent and started hooting loudly Harry managed to snap back to reality and let the large barn owl into the dormitory.  
  
Then Harry realised the owl was holding Cho's response. This gave Harry a sudden jolt in his stomach, it was Christmas Eve. Tomorrow he would be telling Cho his feelings for her.  
  
It had taken her days to reply thought Harry as he opened it and took out the parchment. Why hadn't she written back sooner.  
  
Dear ?????????  
  
Thank you so much for agreeing to meet me, you won't regret it I promise, I might even like you, see you tomorrow.  
  
Love Cho.  
  
Harry read it again and started to feel slightly sick, was he sure about this, why had he ever agreed to meet her. Could he face her, could he go through with it.  
  
He went down to the common room to find Hermione sitting reading.  
  
"Oh Hi Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Hi Harry," she replied vaguely. Harry remembered hearing them talk about him that night. Suddenly he was much more curious to find out what they'd been saying about them.  
  
"Hermione I heard you and Ron talking about me yesterday," Harry said. At this Hermione put her book down and looked around nervously.  
  
"No we weren't," she said sharply, as if the idea were preposterous. Harry could have laughed if he wasn't starting to get angry, one because she'd been talking about him behind his back and two because she wouldn't even admit it.  
  
"Oh come on, you were, I heard you," Harry said, with an edge of irritation in his voice. Hermione seemed to realise Harry was on to them and changed tactics.  
  
"We were just wondering about what you were getting us for Christmas," she said quickly. Harry looked at her disbelievingly. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.  
  
"Stop lying, the whole school has been talking about ever since I got here I don't need my two best friends lying to me and whispering about me behind my back!" He said his voice rising rapidly. Hermione was looking more and more uncomfortable by the second.  
  
"Come on then! Tell me what you were saying!" Harry shouted getting angrier until he wished he could scream the castle down just so he could be calm again. Hermione didn't know what to say. She had been talking to Ron about Harry's letters to Cho but he couldn't tell him this.  
  
"Please believe me, we were just talking about Christmas presents, it's the truth," Hermione begged, but Harry saw the guilt in her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah whatever Hermione! You're supposed to be my friend! At least have the guts to own up!" He yelled. Hermione could see nothing was going to work, she'd have to tell the truth. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Harry, please don't be angry, but w.......w......we know, about C.......C........Cho and t......t......the letters," she said timidly. They stood facing each other for what seemed like an age as this information sunk into Harry. When he registered what Hermione was saying he looked into her eyes, pure anger blazing in them.  
  
"How did you know" he said, knowing the answer, and trying to keep his voice calm. Hermione took another deep breath.  
  
"We saw you writing once and couldn't help it, we read it," she said taking a few steps away from him. Harry couldn't contain his anger any longer.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU!YOU'RE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! You read my personal stuff!" Harry exploded. "THAT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! But you just thought oh Harry won't mind it's only his personal business, lets just read it!" he screamed.  
  
Hermione had tears building in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have done it and she deserved everything Harry said but she couldn't stand it. She just stood there, she had nothing to say, Harry had every right to do this.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO IT HERMIONE! FOR A BIT OF FUN! TO SEE HOW FAR YOU COULD PUSH ME" Harry bellowed. "WHY COULDN'T YOU BLOODY LEAVE MY STUFF ALONE, I DON'T GO LOOKING AROUND YOUR STUFF!"  
  
Hermione felt the tears roll down her face. She couldn't make eye contact or move from where she was standing. Hot salty tears fell from her face on to the common room carpet.  
  
The whole of Gryffindor tower had probably heard by now, but Harry didn't care. There were no words to express how much he hated. Hermione for this.  
  
"YOU'VE GONE WAY TOO FAR THIS TIME! JUST PISS OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry said and turned to leaveHermHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjdqwee the common room. Ron came down the stairs at that moment looking utterly confused.  
  
"What's goin' on," he mumbled, looking blearily around. Harry shot him a disgusted look but didn't waste his breath.  
  
He ran out of the common room and down the stairs. He couldn't face the Great Hall or breakfast. He wanted to be alone with his own thoughts. He sprinted outside across the grounds, his legs seemed to be taking him in the direction of the lake. He got to the bank and collapsed looking out across the dark water.  
  
He felt tears of anger forming in his own eyes but pushed them away.  
  
Why had they done that to him? Why couldn't they have left him alone? He hated them for it but he couldn't believe they would do something like this, especially Hermione, she was so understanding, the one who stopped Harry or Ron from arguing or doing anything rash.  
  
If Harry had known the full story Hermione dreaded to think what would have happened. She sat crying quietly on one of the sofas Ron standing over her.  
  
Ron didn't know how to feel or what to think. He was partly angry at Hermione for telling Harry that they'd read his letters, but it wasn't really her fault, Harry wouldn't have believed anything but the truth and the truth was bound to come out some time, but he'd hoped he wouldn't find out in this way.  
  
Ron was mostly angry with himself for letting himself and Hermione look at Harry's private letters, he'd known they were nothing to do with him but he couldn't help himself. What were they going to do now, how could Harry ever forgive them.  
  
Harry was thinking the same thing as he watched the morning sunshine light up the grey waters of the lake. He hated his friends for what they'd done, but he could never hate them forever, he couldn't ignore them for the rest of his time here.  
  
But he couldn't just walk up to them and say 'I forgive you Ron and Hermione lets all be best friends again' he was sad but not sad enough to just let it slip by and not care! None of the three friends knew what to do.  
  
Cho's Dormitory:  
  
Cho had finally written a reply to Harry after days of carrying around the letter with her. He still felt light hearted and happy, she was going to meet Harry after the ball. What could be a better, she would get to confess her feelings and he was going to confess his, it would be perfect.  
  
Cho walked over to her window to stare out over the Hogwarts grounds. Her eyes travelled over the lake and suddenly noticed something, something that wasn't normally there. I small figure sitting on the shore staring out over the deep grey waters. Not something, but someone, someone with jet black hair and emerald green eyes. Harry Potter.  
  
Cho wondered what Harry could be doing, there was never anyone outside at this time in the morning.  
  
Without really thinking, Cho dressed and headed downstairs not to the Great Hall but towards the school grounds. She didn't really know what she was doing as she stood a hundred meters behind him watching his every move.  
  
She dearly wished she could go down and talk to him but she didn't have the courage. Instead she stood staring at the back of him. Why was he down here alone so early in the morning?  
  
Cho could see a reflection of Harry's face in the water, he looked miserable and upset. She wanted more than anything to put her arm around him and comfort him, but how could she do that without it looking weird.  
  
Harry picked up a stone from the shore and threw it hard into the water, it skimmed 6 or 7 seven times and disappeared underneath the water. He stood up. Cho panicked and ran back inside, she didn't want Harry to see her.  
  
Harry heard the footsteps of someone running away from him and turned quickly to see who was there. But they had gone. He had half expected to see Ron or Hermione standing behind him, but there was no-one.  
  
He trudged back inside, no-one should be this angry and depressed on Christmas Eve. Life was so unfair. What was he supposed to do to avoid Ron and Hermione all day.  
  
When he eventually arrived back in the Gryffindor common room Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen. The were people playing chess or exploding snap, or wrapping presents.  
  
Everyone was in the holiday mood except him. He sank into a chair and started enviously at the people around him. It must be so great to be normal, Harry thought. He'd always wanted to be just another kid, not the one who was talked and whispered about whenever he passed in the corridor. He hated being the centre of attention.  
  
Harry wanted something to drag himself out of feeling sorry for himself so he was about to go upstairs and write back to Cho when he heard a voice calling his name.  
  
"Hey! Harry! Come over here," it was Dean Thomas. Harry was smiled, glad of the excuse to talk to someone and went quickly over.  
  
"Hi Dean, Hey Seamus," Harry said.  
  
"Did you send that package to those muggles who look after you," Dean asked, Harry managed to smile at the memory, of the sweets he'd sent to the Dursley's yesterday evening.  
  
"Yeh, thanks a lot for all your help Dean, I wish I could be there when they eat them," he said laughing. Dean and Seamus cracked up to.  
  
"Imagine the looks on their faces when their son turns into a canary and they all start growing beards," Seamus said through his laughter. Harry started feeling a lot better, his troubles began to drift away as he laughed with Dean and Seamus.  
  
The three boys laughed about the Dursley's Christmas present for a while longer until they had exhausted all conversation to do with it.  
  
"So Harry where's Hermione and Ron," Dean said, and Harry's insides squirmed.  
  
"Dunno," Harry said uncomfortably. Dean and Seamus gave him a confused look.  
  
"How come your not with them, I mean that's sort of the reason we called over, you looked a bit depressed," Dean continued, Harry didn't want to relive his argument with Hermione but he couldn't think of a quick excuse so he looked at his feet and sighed. Dean and Seamus seemed to interpret this accurately, and changed the subject.  
  
Harry was grateful the didn't press the matter further. Harry had never really counted Dean and Seamus as friends but now he didn't have his two best friends, they were pretty fun to hang around with.  
  
They spent the next hour or so, talking, swapping chocolate frog cards or playing card games. Harry soon felt like he too was in the Christmas spirit, he had friends to talk to, no homework to worry about and the excitement of Christmas day tomorrow.  
  
At lunch time Dean, Seamus and Harry made their way down to the dinner hall, still talking happily as if they'd been friends for years.  
  
The first the thing Harry saw when he entered the Great Hall dampened his spirits momentarily, Hermione and Ron were sitting together talking quietly, no doubt about Harry. Seamus noticed his gaze and immediately engaged Harry in conversation about Fred and George's latest invention.  
  
Harry quickly forgot about Ron and Hermione and laughed and joked all the way through lunch.  
  
Harry still couldn't help but steal glances and his two old best friends every now again. Hermione's eyes were slightly red and puffy and Ron's hair looked like he'd run his fingers through it several times that day. Harry didn't really know whether he was happy or not to see they weren't doing so well without him.  
  
As they reached Gryffindor tower, Harry finally confronted Dean and Seamus about Hermione and Ron.  
  
"You know guys, you don't have to be so nice to me, just cos I'm not talking to Hermione and Ron," he said, It was weird saying their names somehow. Dean and Seamus, looked at him seriously.  
  
"We're not doing it just because of Hermione and Ron, we don't have anything to do with that, we have no idea what happened, it's nothing to do with us," Dean said,  
  
"Yeh," Seamus chipped in, "You're a mate Harry, and we just thought you looked a bit miserable." They looked generally like they were telling the truth.  
  
"Oh, ok then," Harry said, "Well thanks, but I've got....er.....stuff to do this afternoon, so I'll be out of the way." Harry continued.  
  
"Yeh, cool! How about we meet you in the common room at 7," Dean said. "We've got some fireworks and food, we're gonna start a Christmas Eve party." Dean said with a small twinkle in his eye. Harry grinned at them and went upstairs to his dormitory. He wanted to write reply to Cho's letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So was it good or pure crap! I used Dean and Seamus as Harry's new friends cos I like them and cos I hate it when Harry's all alone and Hermione and Ron still get a friends each, and cos I hate Hermione for betraying Harry, yes I know I wrote the story but I don't care, evil bitch!  
  
P.S. The bit with Hermione crying wasn't cos she liked Harry I promise so please don't get angry. 


	9. Everything Falls Apart

Ok I've done blabbering on so just read the chapter and review, after I thank all my reviewers that is!  
  
Rivers: Is it really good? or are you just saying that because you are truly nice person. Hermione and Ron are definitely evil at the moment, Dam them! Oh wait I wrote it, still don't like them!  
  
PeZ-yUaN: Well I kinda didn't know how else for Hermione to break it to Harry, anyway she deserved what she got, Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Slate07: Yeh Harry gets kinda angry in the OOTP I tried hard to make it sound like it does in the book, its always nice to here my stories are good, even if I don't think so myself.  
  
Ghetx2o: Oh you're too kind, *blushes* thank you. Hermione will not mess up Cho and Harry, but it may seem like she does in this chapter, oops! Shouldn't have said that, ahem forget I said anything.  
  
LogicalRaven: I don't really hate Hermione she's been evil though so I hate her In my story, if that makes sense. You thought I portrayed it well? Thank you kind friend. Don't worry Hermione and Ron are Harry's best friends there will be a happy ending for all.  
  
Erika: Wow you've reviewed basically all my chapters, you are sooooooo kind. Hermione, Ron and Harry will be best mates again by the end, I could never make them hate each other forever, I'd cry until the end of my days. *sobs thinking of the horror of Hermione, Ron and Harry not being friends forever*  
  
Candle in the wind: Ok well if you could write a chapter like that please send it to me cos I couldn't do it for my life! Hermione's been evil, she deserves hatred, for a while anyway, she betrayed Harry!  
  
Suzy! Aloha comrade, I see you insist on reading this pure shit I write! Oh well thanx anyway! Tee hee I like salamanders! Remember to spread the word about salamanders or I'll through you in a pot and cook you into a big pile of mangledness! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Sinbad-Rulz: That's not fair you review twice so I have to thank you twice Damn you Suzy!, oh well, thank you for reviewing chubby! There you happy now!  
  
Laceyj: thankyou for the nicey review! I'll try to read your fic, I bet its great, thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chappie! Hope you didn't die yet. Lol!  
  
LilHermioneG35: thank you for a great review I hope you like this chapter and please keep reviewing, on with the fic! Glad you like it so much.  
  
Oh My God! How can ever thank my fantastic reviewers enough, I've never had this many reviews on a fic before, I'm eternally grateful!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Harry honestly didn't have a clue what to say to Cho. Since he'd fallen out with Hermione and Ron he didn't think he could go through with it. He was too scared to just go up to her and confess everything; he wondered why he'd ever said he would. Eventually he wrote a shaky response.  
  
Dear Cho  
  
I don't think I can go through with this, I can't just walk up to you and say everything I want, I've had a crap day today, I don't think I can face you turning me down as well tomorrow. Maybe after Christmas sometime but I don't feel up to it, I'm so sorry to have to say this but I can't meet you, sorry.  
  
Love ????????  
  
Harry hated having to do this, he really loved Cho and wished with all his heart that he could tell her, but Hermione and Ron had put him through too much to face Cho tomorrow.  
  
As he watched the school brown owl disappear into the distance he half wanted it to come back so he could change his mind but he half knew he couldn't do it. Harry felt like crying as he wandered back to Gryffindor tower, the only thing he had to look forward to now was Dean and Seamus's Christmas Eve celebration, and now he wondered whether he could even enjoy that.  
  
Cho's Dormitory:  
  
Cho was definitely into hyperactive Christmas mode. She was in her dormitory frantically looking through all her dresses with her friends. She needed the perfect outfit to meet Harry in. Her friends thought she was generally interested in Roger Davis (who she's going to the ball with) but she couldn't care less about him. She wanted to impress Harry, she wanted him to notice her.  
  
She'd checked her watch countless time that afternoon, it was 9:00pm only 3 hours until Christmas day started, 23 hours until the ball started and 27 ¼ hours until she met Harry, she wanted to scream with happiness and excitement.  
  
Cho felt that familiar sense of intense excitement as there was a sharp tapping at the window. She quickly got her friends out the dormitory and let the owl in. It landed on her bed hooting quietly.  
  
Cho untied the parchment and felt excitement build in her. Harry's were always short and sweet but they still sent and athletic buzz through her.  
  
But as she read the letter, which was slightly longer than normal, her heart sank, with every word she read a horrible feeling built up inside her. This couldn't be happening, surely this was someone sort of awful nightmare. Harry couldn't have changed his mind, it had felt like her entire life had been leading to this event, and now he wasn't going through with it.  
  
Cho fell on to her bed, a mixture of feelings swirling inside her. Anger, sorrow, despair, confusion, there was no ending to it. She read the letter a few more times over, just to make sure she knew exactly what she was reading. a few solitary tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
How could Harry do this to her, she'd been so happy and he'd just ruined that brilliant feeling, just because he'd had one bad day. She felt sort of anger at Harry for that, it seemed selfish to her.  
  
But as she thought this she regretted it immediately. Harry thought he was going to get rejected, so it wasn't like he knew how much she wanted to meet him, he probably thought she didn't really care whether he came.  
  
As well as this Harry the sort of person who kept his thoughts and feelings to himself. Having a crap day was probably his way of saying he was going to die next month. Harry probably had a perfectly good reason for calling it off. Cho's anger slipped away and even the tears subsided though she still felt remorse and despair.  
  
Cho went over to where she had laid out her dress for the ball. It had seemed perfect just 10 minutes ago when she had imagined herself standing by the lake with Harry holding hands, even kissing him. Now the dress seemed to be the ugliest thing in the entire universe.  
  
Everything seemed pointless now, what was the point in going to the ball, why did she want the perfect dress, hair, make-up and jewellery. What was the point in it all, if she couldn't see Harry. It wasn't fair. It would have been perfect. She had been wanting to talk face to face with Harry ever since she'd realised how much she loved and cared for him. There was no way she could just walk away and forget she ever loved Harry. Cho couldn't go back to the way she used to be, surly he would reconsider if he loved her as much as he said.  
  
Dear ????????  
  
Please please please! Don't do this to me, I've been looking forward to seeing you for so long, I never stop thinking about who you are or what I'll say to you, I'm as nervous about meeting up as you are. Trust me, I really want to see you, if we decide not to date, we can always be friends, I promise.  
  
Love Cho  
  
Cho sent the owl off hurriedly and went back over her long blue dress and touched the sleeve, she wasn't giving up, she loved Harry too much to give up on him now.  
  
Harry's Dormitory:  
  
Harry was in the Gryffindor common room, he had a mug of butter beer in his hand whilst helping Dean and Seamus set up some of Fred and George's fireworks.  
  
He didn't feel in a particularly partying mood, but he was managing to enjoy himself. Ron and Hermione were so far no where to be seen, he'd managed to shove them to the back of his mind and try to have a decent Christmas Eve and Christmas day, even if he couldn't face Cho at the ball.  
  
Lavender was at the party talking with Parvati Patil, she kept glancing at Harry and he got the distinct impression they were talking about him, Harry guessed it was because last time they'd had a ball Harry had gone with Parvati and he hadn't been the most exciting date.  
  
Harry turned his attention back to his conversation with Dean and Seamus about whether Neville would fall for the canary cream joke again.  
  
They laughed and talked for a while longer before Harry noticed Lavender was heading over to where he was, he pretended not to notice her and wandered over to the snack table hoping she wasn't going to start flirting with him or asking annoying questions or giggling like most girls seemed to spend their entire lives doing.  
  
But as he gingerly looked at the food trying to figure out which ones were safe to eat, he noticed something in the corner of the room that almost made his heart stop.  
  
There were two dark, shadowy figure standing in a corner away from the rest of the party. They were standing very close together and talking in low voices. One was tall with red hair and the other was slightly smaller with long bushy brown hair. Ron and Hermione. Ron was holding a butter beer in one hand and his other hands was grasping Hermione's hand.  
  
Harry could hardly bare to watch as Ron placed his empty butter beer glass on a table and leaned even closer towards Hermione. Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and smiled into Ron's eyes. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ron and Hermione were inches apart, Ron leaned just a few centimetres closer and Harry watched on in horror as there lips connected in a kiss.  
  
Neither pulled away for over a minute. They stood pressing against each other, holding their deep, passionate kiss.  
  
There were no words to describe how Harry felt as he watched his two best friends kissing. He couldn't take his eyes off them, his vision started blurring, hot, stinging tears of anger and pain were forming in his eyes but he wasn't going to let them flow just yet.  
  
Ron and Hermione eventually pulled away from their kiss and looked deeply into each others eyes. Hermione leaned up and whispered something into Ron's ear. He smiled at her and turned his head away. That was when he spotted Harry, standing stock still just a few meters away. His face froze in horror as he looked into Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He turned and ran. He heard them call his name and shout for him to wait, he heard some indistinct excuses yelled after him, but he wasn't taking anything in.  
  
He ran through the crowded common room, knocking over Neville longbottom and shoving aside a small group of first years. He saw vague, blurred faces flash past. Lavender Brown and Parvati, looked confused along with Dean and Seamus who called his name and tried to run after him, but he wasn't registering anything except that he had to get away now!  
  
Harry ran down the marble staircase, into the entrance hall and out into the Hogwarts grounds for the second time that day. He ran to the same spot he'd sat that morning and stood still, staring out over the lake and off into the distance until all he could see was the blackness of the dark night.  
  
That morning he'd held back his tears but now he let out all of his emotions. Silent tears sliding down his pale cheeks on to the ground. He made no effort to subside or stop the tears of misery.  
  
He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. Ron and Hermione were his best friends, he'd thought they'd cared about him. But how could they if they were getting drunk and kissing.  
  
Harry briefly wondered if this had been going on for a while, but what did it matter, they obviously didn't care about him that much.  
  
The tears pouring from his eyes, were of anger and hatred but most of all he was hurt by what he'd seen. Why had they done this to him, did they really not care or what. No matter what the reason, there was nothing that could comfort him now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9's finished! Did you like it. I kinda got writers block so the ends not to good. Please review anyway cos I wanna know what I could do better or whatever you guys think. 


	10. It Gets Worse

Well here's chapter 10 hope you enjoy and thanks to all my fantastical reviewers! You all rule!  
  
Sinbad-Rulz: Was it sad, aaawwww thanks! This chapters sad too! Please don't inflict more pain upon yourself and cola, find some tissues! Ak! how could you reveal my true identity, I hate my middle name! Evil child, I'll get you for this, I wish you had a crappy middle name. *wanders off muttering evil schemes to get revenge on you*  
  
Suzy: You're my best mate I have to like you the best, not that your reviews aren't great! I'm about to go review your fic even though I helped write it! Does anyone have a problem with that!  
  
Laceyj: I have everything worked out, don't worry they will both go to the lake! Oops! I shouldn't of said that. forget I said anything! Oh just read the chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
Ghetx2o: thanks for your usual fantastic review! If only I could thank you enough. I'm so glad you love this so much you rule! I'm making the chapters longer all the time, I'll try to keep making them longer but only cos you're a great reviewer! You're sooooooooooooooooo kind.  
  
TheLaguna: He's not depressed for no reason. His best friends don't seem to give a damn about him and he doesn't have the guts to admit his feelings to the girl he loves. I think he has a right to be depressed. Anyway hope you like this chapter, keep reading!  
  
Indigal: Melodramatic, I'm not used to these long old-fangled words. Ahem er anyway Cho's note will be back, don't worry Harry will get it.  
  
MatrixGirl12: You really love it aaaaawwwww thank you. If only your kindness was everywhere. I hope you keep reading this.  
  
Candle in the wind: I'm not bothered if you don't answer. I wouldn't have really wanted to post a chapter like that cos this is a romance not a humour. And no offence but that was a kinda retarded idea! Anyway thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it!  
  
PeZ-YUaN: Harsh....no not harsh. Actually yeh it was very evil! Damn Hermione dam Ron. Who said they'd been drinking Butterbeer. Just cos Ron was holding one then doesn't mean that's all the had. MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Erika: Yeh poor Harry, everything will be alright don't cry. *gives you a box of tissues* Hope you like this chapter. I've decided it'll definitely be chapter 12 when Harry confesses to Cho. I'll try and get the chapters up quicker. I'm glad you like it so much your one of my greatest reviewers.  
  
JkReviewer: Hermione and Ron obviously don't care about him that much if they'd rather kiss each other than try and say sorry or something. But thanks for reviewing anyway and I guess your entitled to your own opinion.  
  
Slate07: The chapters aren't that short. I can't help writing short chapters. I'm glad you're still reading this, is it really slow. Sorry I was trying to make it a bit more interesting. But if that's what you think there's only gonna be 2 more chapters anyway.  
  
Rivers: aaaawwww your one of best reviewers, I can't believe you're a college student and out of the thousands of fics on this site, one of the ones you chose to read is mine. You're so nice, you are a truly nice person. Your encouragement is great thank you for all your support. (did that sound to cheesy sorry if I'm sickening) P.S. I'm only 13 so to have may fic read by a college student and told it's great is so great to hear.  
  
I haven't had any flames! (well not really anyway) That is so weird how can so many people read this and actually like it! Thank you again to all my faithful, brilliant, fantastical, amazing, wonderful, magnificent, super and astonishing reviewers! *hugz you all*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
At first Harry didn't realise the very small owl that flew down on to the grass beside him. I hooted quietly and comfortingly, it was a nice sound to Harry, he calmed him slightly, enough to look up from his misery and notice the owl sitting by him with a letter on its leg.  
  
Harry knew exactly who the letter was from even without reading it. He only ever got letters from one person anyway. He hadn't really expected a reply so soon. Harry didn't really know if he wanted to read it, it would only show how much she really didn't care about meeting him or not.  
  
In spite of these thoughts, Harry reached out, took the letter, opened it and read it.  
  
Harry didn't know whether to be shocked or happy. She was begging to meet him. He noticed her handwriting was shaky, not like her usual perfectly printed letters. Harry had to read the letter several more times for it to really sink in, He was still thinking about Ron and Hermione for anything to really make any sense.  
  
Harry hadn't the faintest idea what to say to Cho, it seemed trivial and unimportant now, nothing mattered any more except what he'd just seen in the common room.  
  
It struck him how over the top and childish he'd been about this. He was 16 years old and he couldn't walk up to a girl and ask them out. Why have been so stupid about this. Losing your two best friends then catching them kissing on Christmas Eve was really put stuff in perspective for Harry.  
  
Cho was just a girl, true he loved her which made her more intimidating but she could never mean more to him than Ron and Hermione.  
  
He shock himself away from his thoughts and looked and Cho's letter again. He wanted to write a reply saying he'd meet her tomorrow at the ball before he changed his mind. but he had nothing to write with or write on.  
  
He dug his hands into his pockets, not knowing what he could find inside them to write with, but he wasn't prepared to go back up to the party and through the common room to find a quill.  
  
Harry brought out his hands from his pockets. In one hand he had sweet wrappers and 3 Knuts, in his other hand there was more wrappers 5 Knuts and to his surprise and cheap muggle biro pen.  
  
Harry briefly wondered why the hell he was carrying a muggle biro around with him but shrugged it off and reached for Cho's letter. Turning it over he scribbled a quick reply and sent it off with the owl that was still sat next to him on the cold grass.  
  
For the first time in a long time he felt no regrets as he watched the owl fly away into the cold, winter darkness.  
  
Harry picked up a stone from the shore of the lake and stood up suddenly feeling much happier about himself. He through the stone into the lake, watching it skim 5 or 6 times across the black waters. He was about to turn around and go back up to the common room, feeling as if even if Hermione and Ron were still at the party he could handle it.  
  
But then he heard something that made his heart sink yet boil with anger at the same time.  
  
"Harry," said a voice in the shadows, it was a voice Harry knew so well yet couldn't stand to hear. It was Ron.  
  
"Harry," he said again, and Harry heard Ron take a few steps towards where he was standing. Harry slowly turned around to face him. Ron's hair was sticking up on end. He had obviously run his hands through it several times. His eyes were looking straight into Harry's, he looked tired, worried and pleading.  
  
The two boys stood staring into each others eyes for what seemed like an age, neither wanted to say anything. Harry had a strong urge to throw the stone he was holding at Ron's head and run off. But that was the cowards way out, he wanted to know what the stupid bastard had to say for himself!  
  
"Harry," Ron said for the third time, Harry suppressed another urge to pass a snide comment. Instead he settled for unnerving Ron by not moving and letting his bright green eyes bore into him. Harry's face was expressionless and his body language expressed no emotion or feelings.  
  
"Harry, I...er...need to....er.....talk to you," Ron said, finally string a few words together. Still Harry didn't move or say anything. Ron shuffled his feet. Harry almost wanted to smile, he was in control of this, Ron couldn't make Harry do anything, Harry was the one with the right to do anything. Yell at Ron, throw things at Ron, hit Ron, run away from Ron, say anything to Ron, even forgive Ron.  
  
"I know...I've been....well....I've been a loser," Ron continued, still nothing from Harry, movement or speech.  
  
"I'm......I'm......I'm sorry" Ron said, this was costing every bit of his determination to keep talking.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Ron dropped his head and shuffled his feet. Still Harry chose not to speak. Ron didn't know what to say next, he had obviously planned on a response from Harry by now.  
  
"I know I've been a complete jerk and...and.....you have every right to be angry...." Ron trailed off. They stood in silence for several moments before Harry eventually chose his time to speak.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" He asked. Ron looked taken aback by this question, he had obviously expected, Harry to get angry and yell at him. Instead Harry's voice, like his face, showed no feeling or emotion.  
  
"She's......er........in the common room," Ron said shakily "er....why?" To be honest Harry had no idea why he said that. It just sort of slipped out. His heart was pounding in his chest. What could he say now. He decided to get away from it by asking another question.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" Harry asked, careful to hold his voice steady and expressionless. He wasn't giving anything away to Ron. He was in control, he didn't want to lose that advantage.  
  
"I dunno," Ron mumbled staring at his feet. "I was kinda drunk, it was a mistake, sorry" Ron didn't still look up. Harry's heart felt like it might explode in his chest. He was full of anger, hatred, pain and sorrow.  
  
"You don't care, you don't care at all, stop saying sorry because you really couldn't give a damn really," Harry was still managing to keep his voice steady and quiet, but his insides were swirling with anger. He wanted to scream at Ron, show him how much hatred he felt for him at the moment.  
  
"Harry I do care, we both do, I'm so sorry, why else would I be here saying this," Ron said looking up from the ground.  
  
"So you and Hermione can have a free conscience, so that when you go back up to the common room you can say that at least you tried to apologize, so that you can't be classed as heartless and uncaring because it wasn't your fault. You tried to be friends again but I wouldn't let you." Harry knew in his heart that Ron and Hermione did care. He'd never seen Ron look so sorry, he really did mean it.  
  
"No!" Ron almost shouted, as if desperate for Harry to believe him. "No Harry, we really care, we're both so sorry, I wish I could do something else than say sorry," Harry could see how much Ron meant this, it was in his eyes, he really wanted Harry to believe him. Harry did believe him, but there was too much hate rushing through his veins to just accept this and go back to how they had been.  
  
"Harry you're my best mate, I couldn't just ignore you for the rest of my life," Ron's voice pleaded with Harry. Harry couldn't keep his anger inside him any more.  
  
"Well you and Hermione were doing a pretty good impression of it before!" Harry yelled his eyes boring into Ron. "How am I supposed to believe you! If you really cared, shouldn't you have tried to apologize as soon as we fell out!"  
  
"Harry I'm really sorry, I was scared, I didn't know this was going to happen. Everything was a mista-"  
  
"OH YEH IT'S ALWAYS JUST A MISTAKE, BLAME IT ON THE ALCOHOL! IT COULD NEVER BE PERFECT PREFECT RON'S FAULT!" Harry was bursting with anger for Ron now. He gripped the stone in his hand tighter. He had and overpowering urge to through it at Ron.  
  
"It was my fault Harry, I know I shouldn't have kissed Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO KISS HERMIONE, THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT YOU KISSING BLOODY HERMIONE!" Harry screamed, "THISIS ABOUT YOU READING MY LETTERS, INVADING MY PRIVATE STUFF, AND THEN HAVING THE NERVE TO JUST ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!" Harry couldn't stop himself anymore, all his feelings of pain and anger that had built up over the past few days were all pouring out of him. Harry was no longer thinking about what he was saying.  
  
"Harry I don't know what to say, it wasn't even my idea, Hermione suggested it," Ron knew this was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words had left his mouth.  
  
"THERE YOU GO AGAIN, BLAMING SOMEONE ELSE, WELL I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD SMOOTH THINGS OVER JUST BY COMING DOWN HERE AND SAYING SORRY! SORRY DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING, ANYONE CAN SORRY!" Harry clenched his fist even tighter around the stone in his hand, fighting every urge not to through at Ron with all his strength and knock his head off.  
  
"Harry please believe me, what else can I say," Ron whimpered.  
  
"LISTEN TO WHAT! MORE EXCUSES ABOUT WHY YOU BETRAYED ME, MORE REASONS WHY IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. THERE'S NOTHING ELSE YOU CAN SAY THAT WILL MAKE A DIFFERENCE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST PISS OFF! GO SNOG HERMIONE!" Harry knew these words were hurting Ron, he felt a small glow of satisfaction. Ron was starting to realise this was hopeless.  
  
"FINE!" Ron yelled but Harry could the quiver in his voice. Ron turned to towards the castle. "You're the one who'll have no friends to hang around with tomorrow on Christmas day," Ron was trying to preserve some of his dignity, but Harry could still hear a waver in his voice. Ron sounded like he was biting back tears.  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW I'LL BE ALONE, A LOT OF PEOPLE FEEL SORRY FOR ME, SINCE MY TWO BITCHY FRIENDS BETRAYEDME!" Harry yelled and found he was also fighting back hot tears of rage. "JUST PISS OFF!" And with that Ron ran, he ran out of Harry's sight and back into the castle.  
  
Harry screamed into the night air and through the stone in his hand into the lake with all his might. He collapsed to his knees on the banks and let the hot tears of rage fall to the ground. Every fibre of his body was shaking. He could have screamed out at the darkness all night and sobbed until the sun rose.  
  
Instead he just sat on the lakes edge, letting all his thoughts rush through his brain. It was time like these Harry needed a Pensive, he felt like his head may explode with the amount of stuff whirring around his brain.  
  
He had no idea what to do now. He couldn't sit there all night, but he didn't feel like facing anyone by going back up to the Gryffindor common room. He wanted someone to come to him, to reassure him that everything would be alright. He needed a friend. Someone he could talk to. But he didn't have anyone. No-one could ease the pain he was feeling now, there was no-one he could talk to.  
  
Harry must have sat there for at least half an hour trying to sort out all the emotion running through his body, and the thoughts flitting around his brain. But it was no use. He could calm himself down. He trudged back to his dormitory and climbed through the portrait hole. There was no-one in the common, just a lot of scattered mess from the party. He walked through the common room and up the stairs to his dormitory. Everyone was fast asleep, even Ron. Harry looked at Ron's sleeping figure, not really understanding what he was thinking. He changed into his pyjamas and got into his bed.  
  
As Harry lay on his back staring up at the black ceiling, Harry felt an amazing sense of tiredness sweep over him. It had been an exhausting and awful day. Was it possible that everything could look brighter in the morning, like so many people say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10's finished please keep reviewing I can't believe how many I've had thank you all so much. 


	11. Christmas Day

The next chapter will definitely be the one where Harry tells Cho. That will be the last chapter. I night write more if you guys want me to continue it as a kinda sequel. Well it's up to you if you want a sequel just put it your reviews! Anyway here's my thankyou's .  
  
Suzy!!!!: You're so kind, even if it's a kind of deranged kindness. Oh well thank you for reviewing twice (again) I wanna pressie from Gandalf. *begs for pressie*  
  
Sinbad-rulz: What's that supposed to mean!  
  
Rivers: No it's not your birthday, but it feels like mine, all these fantastic reviews! Especially from you. I tried to make it emotional and interesting, I'm glad you think I did so well. Butterbeer isn't strongly alcoholic for humans, but who's to say they hadn't been drinking something else as well as butterbeer. Anyway thanks for great reviews, your reviews mean a lot to me thankyou!  
  
Slate07: No I was only ever gonna write two more chapters, unless you people want me to continue with a sequel. Thanks for reviewing, I really am trying to make the chapters longer.  
  
TheLaguna: Oh I understand now. I'm glad you like this fic and since you've been so kind in your reviews I'll try to check out your fics! Harry will get his friends, I could never end a fic with Harry not getting Ron and Hermione back. Oh the horror!  
  
Ghetx2o: You're a great reviewer, you always say such nice things! You're encouragement is so helpful, it really helps to keep me writing, if only your kindness was everywhere. *Hugz you* thank you!  
  
Candle in the wind: Yeh well Ron and Hermione have hurt his feelings, he can yell at them, They will all eventually be friends again soon don't worry. Everything will be alright. Thankyou for your reviews! *Hugz you*  
  
Erika: Here's chapter 11. you'll be pleased to hear in the next chapter Harry tells Cho! The bad new is that's the last chapter unless you want a sequel. Just let me know, sequel or no sequel!  
  
Anonymous Penguin who's stalking Elaine: You can get lost if you review my fic again I'll hunt you down and kill you! I'm not 14 I'm 13 so I dunno what the hell your on! I'll disown you if you keep sending be abusive evil e-mails mwahahahaha! *Kicks you in the shins* you uncaring stupid freak of nature! Ok sorry that was harsh. *walks off singing a song about evil friends who fancy Jamie even though he's a pretentious bastard!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
For a few precious seconds on the Christmas day morning Harry didn't recall the events on the night before. But suddenly everything came flooding back to him and Harry just wanted to curl up under his covers and go back to sleep, as if that would make it go away or if he stayed asleep everything would sort it self out. But life didn't work like that.  
  
Harry had to drag himself out of bed and into his clothes. He noticed the pile of presents at the end of his bed, but they didn't bring any comfort to him, he wanted to just ignore them, opening them wasn't going to make him feel any better.  
  
He looked around the room. Ron's bed was empty, he had obviously left early to go and open his presents with Hermione in the common room. Harry clenched his teeth as he thought of Ron and Hermione. Dean, Seamus and Neville were all still sleeping.  
  
Harry didn't feel like talking to anyone, he wanted to be alone. He was spending more and more time alone recently and not just because of his argument with Ron and Hermione. His mind was always crammed full of thoughts which he wanted to sort out, but he couldn't do that surrounded by people.  
  
Harry was about to go downstairs into the common room and out into the Hogwarts grounds. Sitting by the lake seemed to calm him down and help him think rationally. But Neville was stirring, he was awake within seconds and looking happily at the stack of presents at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry!" Neville said excitedly. Harry forced a smile.  
  
"Yeh Happy Christmas," Harry said somewhat flatly. Neville's loud voice had awoken dean and Seamus and with minutes they too were looking joyfully greeting Harry and starting to open their presents.  
  
"Hey Harry, aren't you gonna open yours too!" Seamus said to Harry. One part of Harry seriously wanted to run away and forget about Christmas forever, but the other part knew he should join in a try to enjoy himself, after all he couldn't let Ron and Hermione be happily enjoying Christmas day together whilst he was alone with nothing to celebrate. Christmas was Christmas!  
  
So Harry pulled himself together, placed all his presents on the floor and sat down with Dean, Seamus and Neville. Harry obviously had the least presents, but all the same it was interesting to see what the other three had been given by their families.  
  
Harry had less presents than usual this year, Most of his presents normally came from Ron and Hermione. He had the normal green, woolly jumper from Mrs. Weasley, obviously Ron hadn't told her about their argument. There was a box of jokes and tricks from Fred and George Weasley with a small card that said:  
  
Harry  
  
Just a small thank you for the gold you lent us, joke shops doing great thanks for all your help  
  
Fred and George  
  
Harry smiled remembering the Tri-wizard winnings he'd given to Fred and George for their joke shop, he vaguely wondered if Dean and Seamus knew about that.  
  
Harry had a pinecone from the Dursley's.  
  
"aaaaawwww their so kind" Dean said when he saw the pinecone. Harry laughed and through it out the window.  
  
"Yup! Aren't I so lucky to have such caring relatives." He said and went back to his other presents. Dobby had sent him three pairs of odd socks. All with cheesy Christmas figures on them that sung carols. Harry wasted no time in stuffing them into the bottom of his trunk knowing that he would never where them. They would drive anyone crazy!  
  
Hagrid had sent him a bigger box of sweets than usual and a book on magical creatures. Harry's final present was from Lupin and Tonks. Harry was very surprised they had sent him something. He hadn't seen them since Sirius's death, Harry had thought they like himself blamed him for Sirius's death. It opened it with excitement. It was a small model Firebolt, it had Harry's name engraved on the side and when you commanded it, the Firebolt could really fly. It was an exact replica. Harry grinned broadly when he saw it. There was a short letter inside the parcel too which read.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
We hope you like this, Sirius wouldn't have wanted you to not to have something off him at Christmas, so this is on behalf of him. We also want to tell you that we don't blame you for his death. It wasn't your fault. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself.  
  
Hope you have a good Christmas, we'll do our best to get you from Privet Drive in the summer. Send our best wishes to Ron and Hermione  
  
Lupin and Tonks.  
  
Harry was glad they had sent him a present, but the mention of Sirius brought back painful memories of the previous year.  
  
Harry didn't want to linger on these thoughts and feelings on Christmas day, but he couldn't help but wish for the millionth time he could go back and do things differently. Not let Voldemort into his mind and trick him like that. Harry had pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind many times, but every so often he would remember that day and wish more than ever that he hadn't been so stupid, so rash. Why hadn't he thought about what he was doing.  
  
Harry eventually pulled himself back to reality and watched the others open the last of their presents.  
  
By lunch time Harry had forgotten about Sirius and was sitting the common room talking to Dean, Seamus and Neville.  
  
"Harry you still taking Lavender to the ball?" Seamus asked Harry, changing the subject. Which had previously been about Christmas in general.  
  
"Yeh, I guess," Harry replied unenthusiastically. He had totally forgotten about the Ball until now. Suddenly his stomach tightened as he remembered that he'd promised Cho he'd meet her. He half wished he hadn't said he would, it had been a kind of spur of the moment thing. But he wasn't going back now. He loved Cho and giving himself more time wouldn't help. If he really cared he could do this.  
  
"You're lucky, I ain't got a date," Neville said despondently. Harry gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I'm going with Ginny," Dean said happily. He had been dating Ginny for a while now, Harry was happy for her, she'd got over him knowing that he would never think of her as more than a friend, that worked for both of them.  
  
"So who you going with Seamus?" asked Neville.  
  
"He's going with Parvati," Dean said teasingly. Seamus gave him a playful shove.  
  
"Well who else could I go with, I don't like her or anything," Seamus said defensively. Harry, Dean and Neville cracked up laughing.  
  
"Hey can we go down to dinner now I'm starving," Seamus said trying to change the subject. Harry was glad of this, he hadn't wanted to talk about the Ball in case he ended up changing his mind about Cho. He knew he had to do this, he couldn't let nerves overpower him.  
  
So they went down to Christmas lunch in high spirits. The Great Hall was full of its traditional stunning decorations that made Harry stop still and stare around. There were 12 Christmas trees, with tinsel all the colours of the rainbow, and each with its own golden sparkling star on top. There was holly and mistletoe all over the place and twinkling lights everywhere.  
  
As Harry walked between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables looking for a seat he spotted Cho. She was with her usual gang of girls, they were talking excitedly, probably about the Ball Harry thought.  
  
He let his eyes linger on Cho watching her every move. Her long black hair gleamed more than any of the fairy lights, her face mesmerized Harry, everything about her was perfect, how could he ever have forgotten about her. Nothing was going to stop him from telling her that night, nothing was going to stand in his way now.  
  
Hogwarts Christmas dinner was always a special occasion, and nothing had changed this year. The food was fantastic, everything Harry possibly could have wanted was there. He pulled numerous crackers with Dean, Seamus and Neville and must have been told over a hundred cracker jokes by the end of it all.  
  
Harry only once spotted Ron and Hermione, it looked like Hermione was laughing at a joke Ron had just told her. It didn't really bother Harry seeing them like that. He was happy enough without them, for now. He didn't look at them again, enjoying the rest of his Christmas lunch.  
  
Soon enough Harry was full up and he left with Dean, Seamus and Neville. They decided to go into the snowy grounds and have a snowball fight. Harry found himself laughing and joking just as much as if he'd been with Ron and Hermione, he was truly happy.  
  
As the sky began to darken and the feeling of the Ball drawing closer dawned on Harry, he became more and more nervous. He couldn't concentrate on the snowballs being thrown at him, all he could think about was Cho's face. Her deep brown eyes, her entrancing, long, black hair, her perfect lips, how many times had he thought about he features, about how amazing she was. He didn't want to be without her, he needed to hold her in his arms again. It had only been about a year since he'd last touched her, talked to her, kissed her. But it seemed lie a life time ago. Nothing seemed to matter any more but the time when they met by the lake. 12:15 it drew nearer with every passing second.  
  
Cho's Dormitory:  
  
It was only 5:00pm but already Cho and her friends were getting ready. Cho hadn't been so happy in a long time, tonight she finally confessed her true feelings to Harry.  
  
Her dress was laid out on her bed, she looked at it fondly. Only 3 hours before the Ball started. Her date was Roger Davis, but like she cared about him. No. the only thing that mattered to her about this Ball was Harry.  
  
She couldn't shake the image of his face from her mind, and she didn't want to. But she wasn't happy just imagining him, she had to see him. She wanted so much to talk to him, touch him, kiss him. She let her lips curl into a smile as she imagined kissing Harry. She couldn't wait any longer, she was checking her watch every thirty second. Counting down the minutes until she would see Harry by the lake and finally admit everything.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Cho sat at her mirror studying her reflection. Was her hair perfect? Was her dress perfect? Was there anything wrong with her reflection? Was there anything she could improve? She was so nervous. She had to look perfect, it was almost time to go down to the Great Hall, to the Ball. She checked her watch one last time 7:45pm. It was time. She took off her watch (which spoiled her outfit) and stood up. Time to go.  
  
Harry's Dormitory  
  
Harry looked at his watch, 7:30pm only 15 more minutes until he had to go. He made one final check of his hair (which he tried to make lie flat but failed dramatically) and went down to the common room where his date was waiting.  
  
Lavender looked surprisingly pretty, in a light blue gown and her hair clipped on top of her head. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"You look great," he said, Lavender started one of her giggling fits and failed to calm down for over a minute.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," Harry smiled again.  
  
"So you ready to go?" he asked  
  
"Yeah come on, or we'll miss the beginning," Lavender said. So they headed out of the portrait hole and towards the Great Hall. 'This was it' thought Harry 'no going back now'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwahahahahahaha! The next chapter will definitely be the last one unless you guys want a sequel. So just let me know in a review, sequel or no sequel. Hope you liked this chapter, and don't kill me, I know it was kinda a cliffy! But that's what I'm famous for, get used to it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	12. The Beginning

Ok guys! Here's the final chapter! Thanks to everyone whose reviewed. I still haven't decided whether I'm gonna write a sequel, I still need your opinion on whether you think a sequel would be good.  
  
Sinbad-rulz: A vortex? I don't understand Oh well thanks anyway, keep reviewing! Your fic rulz!  
  
Suzy: Something fresh, good idea, (starts scribbling new ideas) P.S. You're so kind.  
  
Sinbad-rulz (again): I don't get it with the Vortex's GAH!  
  
Anonymous Penguin (this is getting boring Suzy!): Gay? YA! I agree, I wanna meet Christian! No fair, *cries*  
  
Dream gal: I'm working on the sequel idea, still haven't decided, I'll let you know if I'm gonna write one soon. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Jkreviewer: Thanks for the advice, being a girl I dunno what you do to each other. Thank you for another fantastic review, I don't care if they're over reacting it will all be happy in the end anyway so I don't care! P.S. I think a lot of reviewers like it when you take time to reply to what they've said I'm glad you think it's a good idea too.  
  
LilHermioneG35: Thank you for your nice review I'm glad you like this story so much, I'll make sure to tell you if I'm writing a sequel.  
  
Ghetx2o: You've been one of greatest reviewers I've had thank you soooooooo much for all your great reviews. This is the chapter you've been waiting for hope you like it.  
  
Wizsmart: Thanks for the nicey review. Well this is the last chapter for now, I hope you like it!  
  
TheLaguna: Thanks for all your fantastic reviews, I hope you like this chapter and I'll let you know if I'm writing a sequel.  
  
Slate07: Thanks for your reviews and support I hope you like this chapter. By l/j do you mean Lily/James cos I could write one of those, thanks for the idea.  
  
Limp Bizkit Rox: I'll let you know if I'm writing a sequel hope you like the final chapter.  
  
PeZ-YUaN: Ak! No don't hurt me I'm too young to die! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for all your reviews, you've been great.  
  
LogicalRaven: Ok well here's the final chapter hope you like it and thanks for all your great reviews.  
  
Cloud: I'm glad you like it! Here's the final chapter I'll let you know if I'm writing a sequel.  
  
Erika: Well this is the end *sigh* oh well I might write a sequel cos some people don't want me to write one. Hope you enjoy the last chappie.  
  
Adrienne22: Aw you're so kind thank you for your usual nice review!  
  
Wingsofsilver: Sorry it took so long to update! I wanted to make this final chapter really good. I'm glad you want me to continue, hope you like my ending.  
  
Toxiclove: Yes I like cliffies! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry this took so long please don't hex me *cowers in corner looking scared*  
  
Candle in the wind: I understand what you mean, I'm still in 2 minds about the whole sequel idea. Anyway I'm glad you like it so much and fortunately you won't have to put up with any more of my evil cliffies because this is the last chappie! (until the next story MWAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
Indigal: Ok I don't really know what to say apart from, you'll have to wait and see. *looks mysteriously*  
  
Laceyj: Well here you go! This is the final chapter! Hope you like it and let me know if you wanna sequel!  
  
Charlotte: Yup! You sound like me my love life is nearly always non- existent. Thanks for reviewing glad you like it. Enjoy the last chappie!  
  
Rivers: You support my creativity very well! Thanks so much for reviewing again! I'm so glad you review every chapter your reviews still mean a lot to me. It's great to know that someone with such a busy life style takes time to read my fic and your so much older than me it's amazing to think to like it! Hope you like my final chapter I've put quite a lot of hard work into it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12 (the end....sob sob)  
  
The entrance Hall was crowded with people. It looked like the entire school was there Harry thought. There were people from all years and houses surrounding him. Girls in long flowing dresses, boys in smart outfits with uncomfortable looks on their faces as their dates dragged them through the crowds of people closer to the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
As Harry stared around himself, he spotted Ron and Hermione. They had their backs to him so all he could tell was that they were linked arms and were talking rapidly their heads very close together. Harry a felt a stab of anger pierce his heart, seeing them like that never failed to hurt him.  
  
Harry was only brought back to reality by Lavender who was straining to look over people's heads to see if they were opening the doors to the Ball yet.  
  
Oh look!" She squealed excitedly, "The doors are opening!" Harry followed her gaze and saw for himself that the large wood doors were swinging open and the first people were beginning to stream into the Great Hall.  
  
As Harry was pushed forward by other students behind him and pulled vigorously forward by Lavender, Harry saw someone that made his heart skip a beat. Cho was passing through the doors into the Ball. Roger Davis had his arm wrapped around her waist, and it looked like he was trying to engage her in conversation. But she wasn't listening, Cho looked to busy chatting to the girl Harry remembered from last year as Marietta.  
  
Harry gazed lovingly at Cho, he seemed to be watching her every movement in slow motion. He couldn't help it. The pale blue dress she wore suited her perfectly. It clung to her body in all the right places, showing off her perfectly formed shape. Her hair was clipped on top of her head neatly but still letting it catch the light of the dim entrance hall lights. It shone like an angels and when she turned around to talk to someone behind her, Harry caught a glimpse of her deep brown eyes, drawing him deeper and deeper into her beauty.  
  
Harry wished he could watch her all night, but she disappeared behind the doors in the Ball and Harry had to follow after Lavender lost in his thoughts of Cho and 12:15.  
  
The music was already playing when Harry entered the Great Hall, and the dance floor was pretty crowded with couples dancing together. Instead of the usual house tables a raised platform was along the right hand wall where the Weird Sisters were playing. And a large buffet table was set up on another wall.  
  
Harry didn't really feel like dancing but Lavender was already pulling him on to the dance floor. So Harry reluctantly followed after her.  
  
As Harry tried his hardest not to step on Lavender's toes he remembered the last time Hogwarts had a Ball. Two years ago, when Harry had been in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He could remember watching Cho that night, with Cedric Diggory. Harry had been so jealous of Cedric, with his looks and intelligence and he was good at Quidditch. Now Harry thought of Cedric and he would rather see him with Cho than had to experience him being killed the night of the 3rd task.  
  
Even so Harry couldn't help feeling glad that Cedric wasn't going with Cho tonight. Cho had loved him so much. Harry had never been able to do this if he'd seen Cho hanging on Cedric's arm wherever she went.  
  
Harry watched Cho as Roger Davis gripped her tightly around the waist. She looked pretty bored Harry thought, she seemed to be gazing into space, not concentrating on Roger who was staring into her eyes dreamily. This sight made Harry feel slightly better about the Ball, Cho obviously didn't want to be with Roger Davis.  
  
After three songs Lavender admitted that her feet were starting to hurt and they went to sit down with Dean, Seamus, Ginny and Parvati, who were sitting at a small table drinking non-alcoholic punch.  
  
"How's it goin Harry?" Dean asked as Harry sat down on an empty chair. Lavender had immediately started talking to Parvati in a girly high pitched tone.  
  
"Yeh, it's alright," Harry said in a bored tone.  
  
"She makes you dance a lot," Seamus said nodding towards Lavender. Harry grinned, remembering watching Lavender and Parvati having a giggling fit because Seamus had asked Lavender to the Ball in their 4th year.  
  
"Yeh! Never again," Harry said and they all smiled, even Neville who was still without a date.  
  
Harry turned his chair around to look at the dance floor. An array of colours were swirling around, look dresses of all different colours spinning around and around, mesmerising Harry. Dress robes all different for each student, so different from the normal sea of black Harry saw in the Great Hall at meal times.  
  
Even with so many people dancing Harry could pick out the three people that had been on his mind more than anything else this year.  
  
As the weird sisters struck up a slow, romantic song he watched Ron and Hermione holding each other close, dancing almost as if they were one person. If Harry had never fallen out with them he'd probably love seeing them so happy together. but instead he felt stabs of pain, anger and hurt coursing through him.  
  
He wished he hadn't been so harsh on Hermione and Ron, he would have done the same in that situation, who wouldn't. He couldn't blame them for this, he couldn't spend the rest of his time at Hogwarts pretending he hated them and avoiding them. He couldn't stay angry with them for much longer. Harry needed his two best friends. Sure Dean and Seamus were cool, they made him laugh and stuff. But no-one could replace Hermione and Ron's place in Harry's heart. In the same way that no-one could ever fill the space in his life where Sirius had been.  
  
Suddenly Harry had a burning urge to be away from the Ball, away from everyone. He stood up and pretending to be getting food he walked out of the Great Hall into the grounds.  
  
The decoration in the Hogwarts grounds was pretty similar to how it had been in Harry's 4th year. The rose bushes and Christmas statues. He wandered down to the lake thinking about how much time he'd been spending down there recently. It had become his favourite place to go when he wanted to be alone and sort out his feelings and thoughts. It was calming and relaxing looking into the black waters.  
  
Harry stood there for at least half an hour lost in his thoughts. Forgetting all about Lavender, Dean, Seamus and Neville, who were probably wondering where the hell he was!  
  
Hermione, Ron, Cho, their faces swirled in his mind. Cho and Roger, dancing together. Ron and Hermione kissing in the common room and 12:15 not far away now.  
  
Soon he would face Cho and admit how he felt about her. His heart beat faster and faster, harder and harder against his chest. He could just stand here worrying. He wasn't changing his mind now, no going back. He loved her, nothing could change that, nothing. Ever.  
  
Harry dragged himself back into the Great Hall wanting to take his mind off everything even if it meant dancing again. Dean and Seamus weren't sitting at the table when Harry went over. Neville was sitting alone drinking punch.  
  
"They're dancing," Neville said before Harry could ask.  
  
"Lavender too?" Harry asked. He didn't blame her for going off he wasn't the most exciting date after all.  
  
"Yeh, some Hufflepuff guy asked her to dance," Neville replied. Harry looked sympathetically at Neville without a date.  
  
"Have a drink," said Neville pushing his drink toward Harry. Harry took it gratefully and looked at his watch. 10:30pm, only 1 hour 45 mins.  
  
"Hey Neville, wanna get something to eat, I'm hungry," Harry said dragging his thoughts away from 12:15.  
  
"Isn't that where you just went for ages?" Neville asked. Harry cast quickly around for an excuse quickly.  
  
"I......er.....got talking to someone and...er....didn't realise the time." Harry said lamely.  
  
"Oh, ok whatever," said Neville taking the hint. So they went over to the buffet table and came back plates piled high to find Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Ginny back at the table.  
  
"Hey!" Dean said helping himself to something off Neville's plate. Dean and Seamus were a bit red it the face from dancing so much but Parvati looked quite cool.  
  
"Had fun," Harry asked sarcastically. Seamus grinned.  
  
"Why is dancing so hard for us but so easy for them," he said jabbing his finger in the direction of the two girls.  
  
"Yeh and why do they wanna dance so much?" Dean asked smiling.  
  
"Hey we heard that!" Ginny said in a fake offended tone.  
  
"That was kinda the point," Dean laughed. Parvati and Ginny pretended to look angry.  
  
"Fine why don't we just go get some other guys to dance with us?" Parvati said sarcastically. Even Harry was feeling light hearted.  
  
As the night wore on Lavender finally returned apologizing for ditching Harry. Harry didn't really care especially as then she insisted on making him dance again.  
  
It happened that the Weird Sisters had just then decided to play a slow song. So as Harry and Lavender danced, Harry watched Cho who was yet again dancing with Roger Davis.  
  
Even when Lavender pulled him closer he didn't take his eyes off her. Noticing nothing except her pure beauty and elegance, even thought her face was expressionless and she wasn't moving with any particular grace Harry still couldn't take his eyes off her, she was just so wonderful, so amazing, brilliant, fantastic, perfect, there were no words to describe how Harry felt about her.  
  
The song seemed to end far to quickly, Harry wanted to watch Cho like that forever. Even thought she was with Roger, that didn't seem to matter anymore. But Cho was leaving the dance floor now. Roger reached out for her hand but she pulled it away, this gave Harry another feeling of satisfaction. She didn't like him. He was just a random guy who wanted to go to the Ball with her.  
  
Harry sat down at the table again and looked at his watch, 11:30pm. Only 45 mins to go. Harry couldn't shake the nervous feeling from the pit of his stomach. No matter how much he talked to Dean, Seamus and Neville his thoughts were of Cho. He couldn't concentrate on anything. He was checking his watch every five minutes. 11:35, 11:40, 11:45, 11:50. less than half an hour to go. The minutes rushed by and before he knew it the one of the Weird Sisters reached for her microphone.  
  
"Ok this is the last song, I want everyone on the dance floor with a partner!" she said in a deep, growly voice. Even Neville managed to get a Random 4th Ravenclaw to dance with.  
  
There was no-one at any of the tables as the Weird Sisters began to play their last song. Everyone had a partner, teachers and students alike. There was barley space to move on the dance floor, But Harry hardly noticed. He didn't know whether he wanted the song to end soon or if he wanted it to last forever so he didn't have to face Cho.  
  
As Harry stood turning on the spot with Lavender in his arms, he saw Cho again. Roger had his hands wrapped firmly around her, but Cho was scarcely touching him. She looked almost bored, like she wanted the song to end.  
  
When the final note of the song sounded echoing through the Great Hall, Harry sighed. The Ball was over, but the most important part of his night was still to come.  
  
Everyone headed to the tables to collect jackets or bags before joining the huge crowd at the Great Hall's entrance. It was time to go.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I left something at the table," Harry said when they were outside the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeh ok meet us back in the common room," Dean said before he, Seamus and Neville turned towards the marble staircase and were lost in the constant stream of students leaving the Ball behind.  
  
Harry watched Dean, Seamus and Neville until they had turned a corner and were out of site. He couldn't wait any longer, his watch read 12:10pm. Harry walked very slowly to the big oak front doors. He opened one the doors and stepped into the cool, refreshing midnight air. The breeze whipped his short, black hair until it was back to its normal sticking up form.  
  
He walked quickly down the snowy steps into the grounds and looking down Harry saw footprints in the snow. Someone had been down here before. Maybe they were Cho's footprints. His heart skipped a beat and he walked faster not wanting to be late.  
  
The lake was 100 meters away, 75 meters, 50 meters. Harry could see a small figure standing on the shore, looking into its black depths. The figure was female, quite tall, with long hair. Even the silhouette of Cho Chang looked beautiful to Harry in the moonlight.  
  
Soon he was only 10 meters away and he slowed his pace. Every second felt like an age as he took another step towards her.  
  
Cho looked up. There he was. Looking straight at her. Harry Potter only meters away. When they came face-to-face there just stood still looking at each other in silence.  
  
"Hi Cho," Harry said nervously, "You don't look surprised to see me," he continued shakily. Cho simply smiled at him.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you face-to-face, I've never told anyone how I feel about you," Harry said not waiting for a reply, "Ever since I first saw you, that time we played Quidditch against each other, I've known what I felt for you, but I've never been able to say anything to your face. Your smart, kind, funny and pretty, how could ever feel the same way."  
  
Harry's heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to explode in his chest.  
  
"You've got so many friends, and you've got so many guys who are so much more talented and good looking than me." Harry had never planned on saying this much. He was pouring his heart out to Cho, he felt an amazing sense of loosing a burden he'd carried around for some time.  
  
"But ever since we broke up last year I've known I couldn't hide my feelings for you any longer. I had to do something, anything, I hated not being with you even more. I realised how stupid I'd been to think you could be over Cedric, I know you loved him and no-one could ever replace him, but I couldn't stop how I felt for you, I thought I was over you, but I wasn't you were always on my mind. I couldn't live the rest of my life knowing I'd never told you." Harry realised he was talking way too much, Cho didn't want to hear all this crap.  
  
"What I'm trying to say Cho, is that, I love you," Harry finished quietly. Cho didn't say anything for several moments. She looked deeper into his eyes her heart beating at lightning speed.  
  
"No Harry, I didn't love Cedric, he was handsome, smart, strong, heroic, everything I could have ever wanted, but I didn't love him." Cho took Harry's hand and took a step closer to him.  
  
"I thought I loved him but I didn't the only person I've ever loved.....is you." Cho smiled at the looked of surprise on Harry's face, neither said anything.  
  
Harry raised his hand to her cheek and touched her soft, pale skin. They moved even closer together. They were only inches apart, still they moved closer until their noses were almost touching. Harry put his arm around Cho pulling her even nearer to him, they closed their eyes, and Cho tilted her head and felt Harry's warm breath on her cheek. They moved the last few inches and their lips joined in a kiss. Harry could feel Cho's soft lips on his as they kissed passionately.  
  
Deeper and deeper they kissed not wanting it to end. It was the best feeling in the world to kiss the girl he'd loved for 3 years. Cho's arms were around his neck and Harry's were around Cho's waist. They stood there kissing for a long as possible not wanting it to end. They wanted to stay kissing like that forever.  
  
When eventually the kiss ended they broke away smiling at each other.  
  
"I Love you Harry/Cho," they said simultaneously. Harry's nerves were gone, it felt there was a happy bubble inside him, nothing had ever made him this good in his life. He brushed her cheek with his hand again and reached into his pocket. He took out a small, black box.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Harry said and handed to him. Cho flicked the catch open and stared at the pendant inside it. The blue saffire caught the light of the moon from all different angles and reflected all colours of the rainbow around Harry and Cho. It looked more beautiful than Harry remembered it in the shop. Cho stood staring at the Necklace for what felt like an eternity.  
  
"Oh Harry, I it's so beautiful, I love it, thank you so much." She said looking back into his eyes.  
  
"It's not much," Harry lied not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't get you anything," she said, "Maybe I can give you this," Cho said. She pulled him into another kiss, deeper and more passionate than the last one. Holding him as close as possible. The kiss lasted longer than the first and feeling of great happiness was just as strong, as they held each other close. Harry smiled even more broadly when they broke away.  
  
"Thank you," said Cho,  
  
"No, Thank you," Harry said. "Can I walk you to your common room," he said dearly hoping she would say yes, he didn't want to leave her, he wanted to be with her forever.  
  
"Yeh, ok," Cho said happily. They turned to the school doors and it was then that Harry saw a figure standing behind them. He knew immediately.  
  
"Hey Cho, there's something I have to do, I'll be back in a minute," Harry said,  
  
"Ok," Cho understood what had to be done, she had worked out who the figure was too, and she knew why the person was there.  
  
Harry ran quickly towards the sillouetted person who happened to be his best friend Ron Weasley.  
  
Ron was standing in the shadows of a tree looking at Harry and Cho. He knew what he had to do, Harry was his best mate, he could stay angry for long.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry," Ron said when Harry reached him.  
  
"No Ron, I'm sorry," Harry replied. They smiled at each other and Harry gave him a playful punch on the arm.  
  
"How's Hermione?"  
  
"Upset, she's really sorry, can you forgive us both?", (A/N God that sounds crap! Couldn't think of a better line, sorry.) Harry nodded.  
  
"'Course I can, you're my best friends."  
  
"Thanks, I see you and Cho finally got together", Ron said teasingly. Harry grinned at him.  
  
"Yeh, she's great, now go kiss Hermione and tell her I'm sorry, I can tell you love her." Ron grinned sheepishly and ran off quickly. Harry felt as if the happy bubble inside him had just swelled in size, he had his best friends back and he'd finally told Cho. He'd never felt so elated. He ran across the grass to Cho and took her hand.  
  
"Come on I'll walk you to your common room", Cho smiled at him. She was happier than she'd ever been in her life. Nothing could compare to the feeling of utter happiness she was feeling right now as she walked towards the Ravenclaw common room hand in hand with the one boy she loved more than anyone in the whole world. Harry Potter.  
  
They reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room and they turned to face each other.  
  
"Goodnight," Harry said looking at her, mesmerizing her feature everything about her, he didn't want to leave her, he didn't want it to end.  
  
"Goodnight," Cho said pulling him nearer and kissing him one last time, deeply and fervently, neither wanted to part, they only just found each other again, they wanted to spend the rest of their life like this, never parting.  
  
Eventually the kiss ended and their hands slipped apart. Cho went inside the common room and Harry turned back to his.  
  
No matter where they were, together or apart. Who they were with, friends, family nothing could wipe that night from their memories. I was the best night of their lives, nothing could come between them now, they would be together forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what can I say, that's the end, no more story to come. Please review, I wanna know what I can do better in my next fic, or what I did well, and give me your opinions on a sequel. Also if anyone's got any ideas or wants to write a fic with me just e-mail me or write it in a review. 


	13. Epilogue or whatever you wanna call it

Hey people. I said I'd tell you if I was writing a sequel so I'm posting this to let you know!  
  
Ok I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really (wow that's like 288 really's I'll shut up now) really really really really (292) sorry to all those people who wanted a sequel but I'm not writing one. Due to lack of ideas and other stuff, I'm not gonna continue.  
  
But I am starting a new Harry/Cho fic which should be up in a couple of weeks! I hope that satisfies everyone and anyone who wants to help me or be my better please please please please please please!!!!!!!!! E-mail me cos, I've got crap grammar, so a better or co-writer would be fantastic. Just e- mail me or put it in a review! Anyway thankyou's and responses to everyone who reviewed my final chapter!  
  
Ghetx2o: You've been one of my greatest reviewers all the way through this fic! Thankyou so much for all your support, all your reviews are fantastically amazing! What else can I say! YOU RULE!  
  
TheLaguna: I'm glad you think I did the romantic bits well. Thanks for all your great reviews you've been very supportive! Sorry about the sequel I hope you like my new hp fic!  
  
Toxiclove1: I'm glad you thought it was so great, thankyou for all those words about how great you thought my story was. I hope you like my next fic, I'm sorry I couldn't write a sequel.  
  
Hippyman: Yeh I know it sounded crap! I knew someone would say that, but I don't give a dam! Everyone else thought it was fine! So stuff your opinion!  
  
Slate07: Yeh I've written stories like that. I know an ending like that sounds better and I'm going to write a fic like that soon, but not yet cos I've just started a new romance one! I hope you like my new fic and thanks for all your tips and encouragement.  
  
Guilty By association: I'm glad you like it I hope you like my next one just as much! You could be my better or co-write if you want. I dunno it's up to you, I'm not bothered. Anyway thanks for your great reviews! You've been great!  
  
Erika: Yeh I'd love your help! You've been another fantastic reviewer! You reviewed like every chapter and you never say anything bad about my fic! I hope you read my next fic and if you've got any advice or whatever you'd be greatly appreciated!  
  
Jazzy D: Sorry I'm not writing a sequel, I hope you read my next fic and I'm glad you liked this one so much!  
  
Anonymous penguin: ok whatever  
  
Suzy: aaawww was It really that good! NAH! Now go get him girl! You cannot just back out, just ask him! Ok got it! Good!  
  
Sinbad-rulz: ok I'm sure vortex doesn't mean that! *looks up vortex in dictionary* Vortex: A mass of anything especially water or wind, making such a forceful circular movement as to cause objects which it meets to drawn into its hollow centre as in a whirlpool or whirlwind. Anyway go chase that monkey and get your lemon tea!  
  
Candle in the wind: Thankyou sooooooooo much for all your great reviews you've been a great support! I hope you like my next fic!  
  
LogicalRaven: I'm glad you liked it! All you reviews have been great thankyou for your support and encouragement I really needed it! P.S. I love you fic! It rulz! 


End file.
